Complicaciones TRADUCCIÓN
by nanopulga
Summary: Lo que comienza como una simple noche de diversión para Phineas e Isabella con 18 años de edad, podría acabar dividiendo a sus familias o ayudándoles. Clasificación M para el inicio y capítulos posteriores. Traducción del fanfic original de SkyRocket727 en inglés. [Lemon]
1. ¿Qué tenemos que perder?

_**C**_ _ **OMPLICACIONES**_

 _ **¡NOTA! TODOS LOS DERECHOS A**_ _ **SkyRocket727**_ _ **. ESTO SIMPLEMENTE ES UNA ADAPTACIÓN AL CASTELLANO CON PEQUEÑAS MODIFICACIONES PROPIAS. PHINEAS E ISABELLA YA TIENEN 18 AÑOS.**_

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 1 _¿QUÉ TENEMOS QUE PERDER?_**

Phineas estaba sentado en la cama, leyendo un libro, esperando a que Isabella entrara para dormir. Ellos dos llevaban viviendo ya unos meses juntos. Habían logrado patentar un invento de Phineas para comprar el apartamento. Phineas, a los diecisiete, fue quien sugirió a Isabella irse a vivir juntos. Cuando tenían catorce años, Phineas empezó a notar como Isabella le iba haciendo gestos de enamorada y se enamoraron al fin. Por supuesto, él le devolvió los sentimientos ¿cómo no?

Un minuto más tarde Isabella entró, tenía el pelo húmedo todavía por la ducha que se había dado. Vestía una camisa rosa suelta y pantalones cortos negros como pijama. Phineas dejó el libro, sonriéndole mientras se acercaba a la cama.

"Deja que me cambie rápidamente." dijo ella, de espaldas a él y abriendo un cajón de la cómoda mientras se sentaba en la cama. Para vergüenza de Phineas, ella comenzaba a sacarse la camiseta sobre su cabeza. Ella giró la cabeza un poco sonriéndole.

"Tranquilo Phineas." dijo ella. "Ya me has visto antes así, no tengas vergüenza"

Cosa que sólo le hizo sentirse con más vergüenza. Pero seguía viéndole. Phineas vio toda su espalda desnuda, y se vio incapaz de apartar la mirada embobado. Isabella buscaba algo en los cajones, cosa que luego encontró, empezó a bajarse su pantalón corto. Phineas se sorprendió de lo que se había puesto.

Normalmente, ella vestía unos pantalones cortos y una camiseta color rosa para dormir, pero esa noche se puso una camiseta sin mangas con un escote muy generoso, y sin nada debajo de ella, más unas bragas negras de encaje de Intimissimi.

"Me gustaría probar algo nuevo para dormir mas cómoda." susurró seductoramente, pegada a Phineas. La respiración de él comenzó a hacerse mas fuerte cuanto mas ella se acercaba. Ella le dio un suave beso, que le maravilló.

"I-Isabella." dijo mientras levantaba una ceja con una sonrisa un poco pilla.

"¿Si, Phineas?" contestó, envolviéndole un brazos alrededor del cuello.

"Te ves… ¡guau! Increíble." dijo, incapaz de apartarle los ojos. Ella sonrío más, y sus ojos se estrecharon un poco. Cosa que hizo poner nervioso a Phineas, y esto a ella le gustó.

"Vaya, gracias." ella se iba acercando mas a Phineas, mientras él se encontraba sin habla. Ella le acariciaba un brazo y luego el cuerpo desnudo del chico. Se le aceleraba la respiración y bajo un poco la cabeza, él mientras miraba su nueva camiseta para dormir. Ella se sonrojó ligeramente, mientras seguía acariciando su pecho, su mano bajaba el pecho hasta que llegó al inicio del pantalón del pijama que llevaba puesto. Metió la mano entre el calzoncillo de Phineas y el pantalón corto, entonces noto como se le tensaba el cuerpo. Y le miró a los ojos y le preguntó.

"¿Quieres que me detenga?" pregunto en voz baja. Phineas cerró los ojos lentamente ladeando la cabeza indicándole que siguiera.

"N-no, está bien." y abrió los ojos. Isabella sonrió y empezó a subir y baja su mano por encima del calzoncillo. Se estremeció más y ella notaba como el pene se iba poniendo mas duro. De repente quitó la mano y la puso sobre las rodillas de él, sonriéndole. Le beso la rodilla sensualmente mientras subía su cabeza lentamente por el cuerpo besándole, hasta el cuello, y ahí le dio un beso rápido en la boca. Phineas empezó a tranquilizarse. Isabella volvió a bajar hasta la cintura, y levantó la cabeza mirándole a la cara, como pidiéndole si podía bajarle su calzoncillo Calvin Klein, para continuar. Cuando se lo quitó empezó a arrastrarle su lengua suavemente sobre ese gran pene erecto. Antes ya lo habían hecho – _¡Eh! Pillín, querías saber si ya habían follado anteriormente, a los quince fue su primera vez, pocas veces eso sí_ –.

La respiración de Phineas era irregular, se sentía incapaz de controlar sus impulsos. Se reía en voz baja e Isabella levantó la mirada, para besarlo de nuevo profundamente. Finalmente cedieron y Phineas puso a Isabella sobre sus piernas, su pene al lado de la vagina de ella, él debajo y ella encima. Ella dijo guau, no se esperaba que Phineas fuese a reaccionar así. Comenzaron a besarse fuertemente y con un montón de pasión. Luego de ello, juguetona y lentamente, empezó a levantarle esa sexy camiseta tan escotada. Isabella levantó una ceja con una sonrisa. Y le ayudó a levantar la camiseta.

Isabella no creía que Phineas tomará tanto la iniciativa para hacerlo. Pero se les notaba en los ojos que querían continuar. Hacía bastante que no follaban por el cansancio del curro. Pero esa noche no pudieron resistirse. Se dejaron llevar.

Isabella suspiró de felicidad y levanto la cabeza, cosa que aprovecho Phineas para empezarla a besar por todo el cuello. Pero terminó e Isabella lo miró extrañada. Él estaba un poco nervioso.

"No sé Isabella." dijo con nerviosismo. "No estamos casados todavía." Le daba en gran parte igual pero la boda, se veía muy muy lejos.

"¿Importa? Llevamos desde los quince años haciéndolo." Y rieron los dos.

"Supongo que no, pero me refería más a lo otro, ya sabes."

Isabella sonrió suavemente, sabiendo a lo que se refería.

"No te preocupes, estoy en control de natalidad desde hace un tiempo." le dijo. Phineas asintió lentamente. Isabella posó sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Phineas otra vez, y le acercó para ponerse frente a frente.

"Phineas te quiero desde hace años, te quiero, y se que me amas como nadie. Así que… ¿qué tenemos que perder?".

Después de un segundo, asintió, por lo que Isabella sonrió juguetona, y le agarró de nuevo para otro beso más. Éste beso si fue profundo y apasionado, él mientras tanto bajaba sus manos por los costados del pecho. Llegó hasta las bragas y empezó a quitárselas lentamente hasta que pasaron de las rodillas para caer al suelo. Phineas le cogió de la cintura. Sus corazones empezaron a bombear sangre más rápidamente.

Y entonces, Phineas dio el paso final, y empezaron a follar tanto como desde su primera vez. **–** _ **Ya hay fanfics de ellos haciéndolo, o puedes imaginártelo como tú quieras…**_ **–**

* * *

 _ **¡Continúa! ¡Venga esta ahí el otro capítulo! Pero si quieres notas aclaratorias, continúa leyendo. Se que he modificado el texto original porque a mi me gusta mas así. Lo de su primera vez lo tenía que añadir, es que me hizo falta cuando leí el fanfic original xP**_ _ **.**_ _ **Otra cosa, lo de las marcas que he puesto, era por añadirle mas detalles, se me ocurrieron mientras lo traducía.**_


	2. Reacciones

**CAPÍTULO 2** _ **REACCIONES**_

– **Un mes y medio más tarde–**

Isabella paseaba nerviosa por el salón, llevaba así media hora, esperando que Phineas llegase a casa. Normalmente, habría sido una llegada a casa normal para él, pero ella decidió tomarse el día libre para decirle algo bastante importante. Ahora, ella pensaba en lo peor en su cabeza, casi se rompe a llorar. Afortunadamente, no lo hizo, porque justo entonces oyó el sonido de una llave girando en la cerradura de la puerta principal, y pudo recomponerse antes de que Phineas entrase por la puerta. Llevaba puesto un traje negro más corbata, pues tuvo una reunión minutos antes para lograr que una empresa europea comprase un invento suyo. Se sorprendió alegremente al ver a Isabella ya en casa, y le dio un beso apenas verla.

"Hola Isabella, has vuelto temprano a casa." dijo sonriendo, y agregó "¿Como te ha ido en el trabajo hoy?"

En sí, con todo el dinero que amasaba Phineas, no tenia la necesidad de trabajar, pero ella insistió en que sí. A Isabella no le gustaba sentarse todo el día en el sofá mientras Phineas construía algo nuevo o patentaba creaciones suyas. Pero había logrado conseguir un trabajo a tiempo parcial en una guardería residencial cercana, trabajando cuatro días a la semana. Hoy era martes por lo que normalmente debería ir a trabajar, pero llamó para pedirse el día libre hoy. Ella antes de responder a la pregunta de él, respiro profundamente y se preparó para lo que estaba punto de decirle.

"En realidad no he ido al trabajo hoy" explicó "Tengo algo que hacer."

Phineas asintió extrañado, Isabella respiro de nuevo profundamente antes de continuar.

"He ido al hospital hoy." y Phineas alarmado, interrumpió.

"¿Al hospital? ¿Qué hacías en el hospital? ¿Estás bien?"

Isabella asintió con lágrimas

"Si, estoy bien. No fui para nada de eso. Fui a buscar los resultados de una prueba que me hice."

Phineas seguía preocupado, veía por primera vez a Isabella llorar. Apoyo su brazo alrededor de su cuello, sentándose en el sofá. Veía como sus primeras lágrimas caían.

"Isabella dime lo que esta mal, dime lo te que pasa." dijo dulcemente, secándole las lagrimas con el puño del traje, pero más lagrimas aparecieron.

"Phineas" dijo ella, con voz temblorosa entre lagrimas "¿te acuerdas de aquella noche hace un mes y algo?

"Claro que me acuerdo, fue una noche muy bonita" respondió bajando un poco la voz. A continuación, Isabella abrió los ojos y tiro la bomba.

"Phineas, estoy embarazada."

Phineas se quedó atónito, con ojos abierto a cal y canto, mientras Isabella sollozaba fuertemente.

 _(Entre lloros gritando)_ "¡No sé como ha podido paasaaar esto! Juro por Dios que estaba en control de natalidad, pero aquel fatídico día fui extremadamente estúpida y no me tome la pastilla correspondiente al no darme cuenta del día que era. Estropeé el calendario una vez, pero estaba demasiado asustada para hacer algo al respecto. Ya pues, hace unos días empecé a vomitar y sentirme cansada todo el rato, entonces decidí ir al hospital para que me hicieran un test de embarazo, y el medico me confirmó que si estaba embarazada, lo siento mucho Phineas, he sido una completa estúpida, dejando que esto pasase."

Isabella se detuvo, porque Phineas la empezó a besar. La sensación de los suaves y dulces labios de él logro calmarla un poco. Aunque siguió llorando un poco aún. Cuando Phineas aparto la cara, había una pequeña sonrisa sincera en él.

"Isabella, para. No puedes seguir angustiándote así por esto. No ha sido tu culpa. Ha ocurrido sencillamente. Lo importante es lo que vamos a hacer a partir de ahora."

A continuación, se sacó un Kleenex del bolsillo, y le secó las lágrimas a Isabella.

"Al menos dime ¿quieres ser padre?" preguntó en voz baja, preparándose para lo peor. Phineas pensó, durante medio segundo aproximadamente, y luego, respondió, sonriendo más ampliamente.

"Puede que no este preparado para esto en absoluto, pero no he estado más feliz en mi vida, que desde que nos mudamos juntos; ambos crearemos una preciosa familia. Aunque todavía no estemos absolutamente preparados, te prometo que todo saldrá bien. Serás una madre increíble.

Isabella comenzó a llorar de nuevo, pero ahora, de felicidad. Desde entonces se enteró que se había estado preparando para lo peor, por si le gritaba, o si le dejaba. Pero ahí estaba él, diciendo que quería formar una familia. Sus lágrimas seguían saliendo, y Phineas se acercó y la comenzó a abrazar. Ella apoyó su cabeza en el pecho de Phineas, llorando en silencio. Él comenzó a acariciarle el pelo, tarareando aquella canción que tanto les gustaba en voz baja para calmarla. Luego de unos minutos, ella levanto su cabeza, aún con ojos lagrimosos.

"Hay más." dijo, mientras aspiraba para que no se le cayeran los mocos, pero con una sonrisa en su rostro. Phineas levanto una ceja con cara de incertidumbre.

"Van a ser gemelos."

Phineas se quedó sin habla, perplejo ante éste segundo bombazo que le dio, pero dibujó una enorme sonrisa, acercándola y a continuación abrazándola con fuerza. Echaron sus otros pensamientos del cerebro, disfrutando ante aquel momento. Porque ahora ellos eran felices simplemente.

* * *

Al día siguiente, Phineas e Isabella se encontraban apretados de la mano frente a la vieja casa de Isabella y donde vivía su madre todavía, Vivian García-Shapiro, Isabella había llamado a su madre ayer, preguntándole si estaba bien, y si estaría para que ella y Phineas se acercasen a saludarla. Querían decírselo en persona.

Vivian seguía viviendo en su casa de Maple Drive, donde en frente se encontraba la casa de la familia Flynn-Fletcher. Si bien era un poco grande para una simple persona, había dicho que disfrutaba mucho del barrio como para irse de allí. Después de un pequeño debate, aquellos dos tortolitos, decidieron primero anunciarle la sorpresa a Vivian. Asimismo, los padres de Phineas estaban justamente al otro lado de la calle, por lo que irían después a decírselo a ellos. La gran duda era si Isabella debía acompañarle o no.

"Phineas, no tengo la mas remota idea de como reaccionará mi madre.", le había dicho esa mañana, ansiosa por anunciar la sorpresa a familiares, amigos, vecinos, etcétera.

"Tranquila, seguro que todo irá bien." Phineas respondió para tranquilizarla.

"¿Y si te lanza cosas por el anuncio?"

"Venga, si tu madre lo entenderá, no te preocupes tanto."

Después de permanecer unos minutos intranquila, Isabella respiró hondo y tocó el timbre. Unos segundos más tarde, una mujer con un oscuro pelo negro, piel ligeramente bronceada, y acento mexicano abrió la puerta, con una gran sonrisa a sus invitados.

"¡Hola! Adelante, pasad."

La joven pareja entró en el vestíbulo, y Vivian les dio un abrazo a cada uno. Les llevo al salón y les convidó a sentarse, no había cambiado mucho el salón desde la última visita de Isabella hacía dos meses. En el salón había distribuidos dos sofás, uno frente al otro, uno debajo de una gran ventana frontal, y el otro cerca de una pared del fondo. Había una televisión que debía tener cuarenta pulgadas aproximadamente, en el cual estaban las noticias pero estaba sin sonido. Por aquel salón había varias plantas, adornos y sobre todo, decenas de fotos de Isabella con distintas edades, pero la que mas destacaba era la de Isabella con 15 años (con un precioso vestido de la típica celebración latinoamericana llamada _'quinceañera'_ ) rodeada de otras fotos de ella más pequeña o más recientes. Isabella se sonrojó, un poco avergonzada por las fotos, porque había como cien o menos, mientras que Phineas miraba alrededor viendo las fotos, amando aquel aprecio por parte de la madre hacía su hija.

"¿Queréis algo para picar?" Preguntó Vivian.

"Estamos bien, mamá" respondió su hija, todavía ansiosa por lo que le iba a contar. Phineas le cogió de la mano soltando el aliento. Vivian se sentó en el sofá que estaba en frente de ellos, un poco extrañada, por la seriedad de la pareja.

"Bueno ¿qué era lo que me ibas a decir? Me llamaste porque tenías que decirme algo" dijo la madre, esperando. Isabella miró a Phineas angustiada y tomó aire.

Vivian escucho con más curiosidad, mirando a Phineas y a su hija. Isabella volvió a respirar, ahora profundamente, haciendo un pestañeo largo, y mirando a su madre con determinación, lo dijo.

"Mamá, estoy embarazada".

La madre se empalideció, con una cara de sorpresa gigante ante lo que le contaba su hija. Isabella parecía mas tranquila ahora, ya pues, había dicho lo que tanto le angustiaba. Vivian siguió inmóvil durante unos segundos más, luego la expresión de la madre se volvió feroz, encolerizada y se puso de pie automáticamente, y miró a Phineas y vociferó.

"¿¡Qué le has hecho a mi bebé, hijo de puta!? Preguntó, dando un paso hacía delante. Phineas se sorprendió ante semejante reacción, mientras Isabella trató por todo los medios de calmar a su madre, sentándola de nuevo en el sofá.

"¡Mamá! Ya esta bien, cálmate, yo…"

"¡Cállate Isa!" Casi gritando, con su mirada clavada en Phineas "¡¿Cómo has podido permitir esto suceda?! ¡Ya sois mayores! ¡Hay una cosa que se llama condón! ¡Ya sabía yo que lo de que os fueseis a mudar juntos era una pésima idea!"

Phineas permaneció sin habla, atónito, no esperaba nunca una reacción así de una mujer que la llevaba viendo años tranquila y aparentemente siempre apacible. E Isabella salió a defenderle.

"¡No ha sido su culpa!" insistió. "Yo fui la única que no tome las suficientes medidas."

Pero Vivian estaba lejos de razonar y escuchar los alegatos. Movió su pie hacia adelante casi como si se fuese a levantar, temblando, por lo que parecía ahora.

"¡¿Cómo has podido hacerle esto!?"

"Señora Garcia-Shaprio, déjeme que le explique." Phineas comenzó a defenderse tranquilamente pero la madre enfada no le dejo terminar.

"No quiero tus burdas excusas, Phineas Flynn!"

"¡Mamá!" Isabella gritó lo más que pudo. Poniéndose de pie enfrente de ella "¡Deja de echarle la culpa! Él no ha hecho nada malo".

"¿¡Cómo puedes decir eso hija mía!? ¿Te ha hecho daño él?"

"¡Por supuesto que no!" Dijo con exasperación. Vivian se volvió a acercar a Phineas, que ahora él también estaba de pie.

"¡Ahora te ves aquí Phineas Flynn! Pero como vuelvas a ponerle otro dedo encima a mi hija, te juro que yo te…"

"¡Mamá!" tuvo que volver a intervenir Isabella, su madre se giro a verla, con los ojos llenos de preocupación.

"Escúchame mamá." dijo Isabella intentando mantener su nivel de voz alto "Deja de meterte con Phineas. No fue su culpa de que esto sucediese. Yo fui la que lo incité, y no fui lo suficientemente precavida. Así que deja de gritarle. Phineas siempre ha estado a mi lado y sigue a mi lado lo más fuerte que puede, así qué ¿Qué quiere decir eso? ¿Por qué estás así mamá?"

"¿Por qué iba a ser Isa? Porque me preocupas." dijo, extendiéndole su mano, pero Isabella hizo un paso hacía atrás para no cogerle la mano, y se pegó a Phineas.

"Si es así entonces, esto es algo bueno para nosotros"

Vivan vaciló, e Isabella agarró la mano de Phineas, yéndose hacía la puerta, tiró del picaporte de la puerta, para salir. Y los vio salir, pero dijo…

"¡Phineas Flynn! ¡Tú no vuelves a pisar ésta casa nunca más!

Isabella se detuvo el tiempo suficiente para darse la vuelta y gritarle una respuesta.

"¡Pues muy bien! ¡No esperes que te visitemos más mamá!"

La madre dio un fuerte golpe cerrando la puerta, detrás de la pareja. Cuando ya se acercaron al coche, Isabella se puso a llorar arriba apoyada en el coche. Phineas le puso un brazo al rededor de ella. Y le dijo que se sentase y se pusiese el cinturón en el asiento del copiloto. Phineas se subió al coche también y le dijo.

"Te voy a llevar a casa." le dijo simplemente, y salió del aparcamiento al lado de la acera. Para él era algo muy duro lo que acababa de suceder. No era lo que la señora García-Shapiro le había dicho tan molesto e insultante. Si no, como le había hecho sentir a Isabella, verla así le enfureció. La miró y la siguió viendo llorar apoyada en la puerta, pero se tranquilizó un poco. Como no había apenas gente en la autovía, le acerco la mano derecha para acariciar su cara y el pelo, y le tomó de la mano, y estuvo cogida de su mano durante unos minutos. Luego volvió la mano al volante y a la palanca de marchas. Isabella necesitaba toda la comodidad que pudiese conseguir.

* * *

De vuelta ya en el apartamento, Isabella se había tirado a sofá. Ella había dejado de llorar poco antes de llegar a casa, pero todavía se sentía mal por lo de antes. Phineas se sentó pegada a ella, y ella apoyó su cabeza en él. Y Phineas le preguntó.

"¿Estás bien?" Pregunto en voz baja de forma suave.

"No. Mi madre piensa que es algo horrible que yo este embarazada"

"Eso no es cierto." insistió Phineas. "Ella sólo esta teniendo dificultades para aceptar algo de semejante calibre. Dale tiempo, lo pensará y lo aceptará, tranquila"

Isabella suspiró

"Espero que tú estés bien."

* * *

Unas horas después. Phineas estaba de vuelta en Maple Drive, solo esta vez, parado viendo enfrente su antigua casa. A pesar de que había sido reacio a dejar a Isabella, ella había insistido en ir con él para decírselo a su familia. Después de todo, el ya había llamado ayer, por lo que sus padres estaban esperándolo.

El exterior de la casa seguía igual que siempre. Phineas sonrió, pensando en todo lo que había hecho en esa casa. Antes de entrar, decidió ir a ver el jardín, apoyó su mano sobre la verja de madera, y vio aquel árbol, en el que Ferb y él se había sentado durante años, donde siempre se les ocurrían cosas que hacer e inventar, todos aquellos proyectos. Ya había pasado mucho tiempo, de aquellos días. Aunque sin embargo, recientemente sus proyectos eran mucho más ambiciosos y a mayores escalas. Phineas seguía viendo a su hermanastro de vez en cuando, para trabajar juntos, algunas veces. A diferencia de Phineas, Ferb aún vivía en aquella casa; Candace se había mudado hace unos largos años con Jeremy a las afueras de Danville. Esos dos estaban ahora felizmente casados con una pequeña de dos años de edad, llamada Amanda. Phineas pensó en decirle lo de Isabella ya mañana, como ya eran como las seis y pensó que con lo que tardaría en decirles a sus padres y volver a buscar a Isabella se le hacía de noche.

Phineas decidió ir a la puerta entonces. Respiró hondo, tanto como Isabella había hecho ésta mañana en el otro lado de la calle, entonces llamó a la puerta. En unos pocos segundos se abrió la puerta y vio a su madre ahí de pie, con una gran sonrisa. Hacia más o menos un mes que Linda no veía a su hijo.

"¡Hola Phineas!" Exclamó ella, dándole un fuerte abrazo. "Que alegría verte de nuevo"

"A ti también mamá."

Phineas entró en la casa, mirando alrededor. Ya que habían redecorado algunas partes de la casa, incluyendo el salón, que ahora tenía el sofá y dos sillas, junto con la mesa del televisor y otra para el café. Aunque no entendía el porqué de comprar dos sillas adicionales, ya que sólo vivían tres personas en esa casa. Bueno, tres y un ornitorrinco. Phineas sonrió al volver escuchar el sonido familiar de Perry, el joven se inclino para acariciarlo un poco.

"¿Te habías olvidado de mi chiquitín?" Perry volvió a hacer su sonido especial, cosa que le causo una pequeña risa a Phineas. Dejo de jugarle y caminó hasta donde estaba su madre, una mesa al lado de la cocina, donde se desayunaba, comía y cenaba.

"Pensé que me habías dicho que Isabella vendría contigo." dijo Linda, levantándose para ir a la cocina y traer algo para picar.

"Bueno es que ella… Ella decidió quedarse en nuestra casa."

Phineas se iba a sentar, y justo entra Ferb con una mano en el bolsillo y la otra con el móvil, más una sonrisa en su rostro. Ve a su hermano y le saluda.

"Hey ¿qué pasa hermano? ¿Cómo has estado?" Le pregunto a Phineas, dándose una palmada. Y Ferb se encogió de hombros.

"¿Quieres decir desde la semana pasada que nos vimos? Pues nada, todo bien."

Con los años, Ferb había comenzado a hablar más, a pesar de que tampoco se pasaba todo el rato hablando. Lo que más había cambiado de él, era su vestimenta, pero cuando esta en el trabajo, lleva un traje de negocios o ropa de constructor, al igual que Phineas. En casa, mientras Phineas vestía más elegante, Ferb iba más casual, podríamos llamarlo más como 'Estilo estrella del rock'. Al inventor británico pelo verde se le podía ver usualmente con pantalones vaqueros y con su chupa de cuero favorita, la cual usaba en ese momento. Aunque su mirada no siempre reflejaba su personalidad, sin embargo, Ferb seguía siendo el mismo chico decidido y trabajador como hacía años.

Linda terminó de coger unos aperitivos, y justo baja Lawrence de arriba. Phineas le dice un hola rápido, el cual se sentó en una de las sillas, ansioso por estar cerca de su hijastro. Mientras sus padres estaban listos para charlar. Y dice Linda.

"Deberías visitarnos más, Phineas, no te hemos visto en semanas."

"Lo siento mamá, he estado ocupado."

"¿Y cómo te va en el trabajo?"

"Bastante bien, vendí un producto ayer mismo."

"¿Y cómo habéis estado Isabella y tú?"

Esta fue la pregunta en la que se paro Phineas. Las anteriores las había respondido rápido, per con ésta, se lo pensó varias veces cuidadosamente para decir eso. La familia parecía lista para escuchar la respuesta, así que todos se quedaron esperando.

"Bueno, eso es lo que os quería explicar, para eso vine, je je" explicó Phineas. "Veréis últimamente Isabella ha estado más sería y ayer me dijo algo sorprendente."

Nadie dijo nada, esperando que el chico se siguiese explicando. Phineas respiró hondo y vio a cada miembro de la familia a los ojos, mientras se preparaba. Y lo soltó.

"Isabella esta embarazada."

Phineas contuvo la respiración, esperando que las reacciones no fuesen como las de la madre de Isabella. Nadie hizo nada o dijo nada durante unos segundos, y luego Phineas se giro a ver a Ferb haciéndole una sonrisa. Y le dijo su hermano.

"Buen trabajo, hermano." felicitó. Phineas soltó el aire, sonriéndole, y se giro a ver a sus padres a la espera de sus reacciones. Y a continuación su madre, para delicia de él, le sonríe y comenta.

"¡Vaya! Eso es, maravilloso." Y se puso de pie para darle un abrazo a su hijo. Su padre también se paró y le dio una palmada un poco fuerte. Y preguntó.

"¿De verdad lo crees?" Preguntó eso, mientras Linda se volvía a sentar, mientras le miraba pensando mucho.

"Sólo tengo una pregunta ¿Qué pasó para que ocurriese?"

Phineas tragó saliva, sabía que su madre se lo iba preguntar. Él estaba preocupado por lo que pensaría sobre eso, pero sabía que tenía que serle sincero.

"No, no hubo protección suficiente. Pero ninguno de los nosotros dos nos queremos echar atrás ya."

Eso le hizo pensar más a Linda, Phineas esperaba con esperanzas de que lo entendiesen. Lawrence asentía con la cabeza. Luego de un minuto que se hizo eterno, al fin Linda habló sonriendo.

"Bueno, aunque esto es completamente repentino, estoy feliz por vosotros. Ese bebé será muy afortunado."

"Los bebés." corrigió Phineas con una sonrisa un poco sonrojado.

"¿¡Perdona!?"

"Ella va a tener gemelos."

Instantáneamente Ferb se levantó de la mesa y le volvió a chocar la mano. Lawrence afirmó con la cabeza sonriente, y Linda se levantó y le dio otro abrazo a su hijo.

"¡Seréis unos padres maravillosos!" dijo.

"Hermanito pero… ¿por qué no has venido con Isabella?" preguntó Ferb confundido y extrañado ahora.

"Oh, em, pensé que era mejor que se quedase en casa" respondió Phineas "Después de lo ocurrido con la señora García-Shapiro."

"¿Qué pasó cuando se lo dijisteis?" Preguntó Linda.

"Ella se enfado y no nos escucho cuando se lo intentamos explicar. Empezó gritar, lo cual hizo sentir muy mal a Isabella, así que por eso pensé que sería mejor dejarle en casa."

Linda le miró sorprendida y preocupada por lo que le acaba de contar.

"Lo mejor sería que fuese a hablar yo con Vivian." Dijo Linda y Phineas respondió.

"Sí, eso sería buena idea. De todas formas, creo que debería volver con Isabella ahora."

"Por supuesto Phineas, nos veremos pronto de nuevo, espero."

"Adiós hijo."

"Hasta luego hermano."

"¡Adiós!" Dijo Phineas agitado mientras caminaba hacía el coche. Se metió en él y se paró a pensar un momento antes de arrancar. Parecía como si sus familiares parecían suficientemente felices por la joven pareja. A Ferb le pareció estupenda la idea, su padrastro lo apoyó bastante, pero lo que era muy obvio fueron las reacciones de su madre forzosas. Phineas suspiró, arrancó el motor, metió primera, y empezó a arrancar. Sus pensamientos se iluminaron, sin embargo, tenía ganas de volver a ver a Isabella de nuevo.

* * *

"Entonces, ¿qué les ha parecido?"

Phineas había conducido hasta casa tan rápido como legalmente pudo, y cuando llegó, abrió la puerta, y apenas vio a Isabella le dio un fuerte abrazo.

"Ferb estaba muy feliz ante la noticia, y mi madre pareció aceptarlo correctamente."

Pero había algo que le estaba molestando a Phineas, más aún que la reacción de su madre. Porque cuando Candace les dijo a todos de que estaba embarazada, su madre se alegró por la noticia, incluso demasiado acerca de una fiesta de nacimiento y todo. Pero cuando él dijo lo de Isabella, la reacción de la madre había sido forzada a todas luces. No obstante, Phineas sospechaba que no estaba tan contenta porque la joven pareja no estaba casada, porque cuando Candace y Jeremy les dijeron lo de su futura hija, ellos estaban ya casados. Pensó que eso cambiaba las reacciones de su madre. Otra posibilidad también tenía fuerza y era que el embarazo de su hermana fue planeado y preparado. Pero su caso era el de un embarazo accidental de una pareja de adolescentes mayores de edad aún, cosa que a algunas personas les cambiaba la manera de reaccionar.

"Que bien que a Ferb le guste la idea." A continuación se rio un poco, cosa que hizo animar a Isabella. "Él ha estado sacrificándose por nosotros desde que teníamos ocho o nueve años, y ahora sucede esto." Sonrieron ambos.

"Si, supongo que tienes razón" comentó Phineas. De pronto recibe una notificación en el móvil, y mira la hora que era. Y le dijo a su novia.

"¿Tienes hambre?" Isabella sonrió.

"Si, tengo bastante hambre." dijo riendo. "Es algo común cuando se está embarazada"

Phineas se rio, y se levantó para ir a la cocina, abriendo armarios viendo que tenían comprado. Estar cerca de Isabella le hizo estar mucho más feliz. Mañana irían a decírselo a Candace, juntos, y luego a sus amigos y amigas, y a todos los que conociesen. Estaban felices por ello.

* * *

 **Pues a sido un capítulo extra largo para traducir, pero aquí esta, venga, en la otra página esta el tercero. Como decía la propia autora (** _ **SkyRocket727**_ **). Creo que la reacción de la madre de Isabella no sería esa pero tiene razón al decir que necesitaba una** _"mezcla de reacciones"._


	3. Hermanita, tenemos noticias para ti

**CAPÍTULO 3 " _HERMANITA, TENEMOS NOTICIAS PARA TI"_**

"Isabella ¿estas segura de querer venir?"

"Sí, estoy segura. Seguro que Candace lo entenderá."

El día después de decírselo a sus padres, Phineas e Isabella había decidido írselo a decir a Candace y Jeremy. Aunque Phineas no estaba del todo seguro si Isabella debía acompañarle. Pero ella insistió en que si quería ir y decírselo juntos a los otros.

Phineas acepto con la cabeza y sonrió.

"Pues venga, vamos"

Veinte minutos más tarde, cuando seguían yendo hacía la casa de la hermana del chico, Isabella sin ton ni son empieza a sentirse muy mal, trata de ignorarlo ella, pero Phineas se da cuenta de que estaba un poco regular.

"¿Quieres que detenga el coche un momento?" Le preguntó, preocupado. Isabella intento negarlo pero con el movimiento se sintió peor, y se le infló la boca y se llevó las manos a la boca un momento. Y ya Phineas se dijo a si mismo que debía detener el coche enseguida. Busco rápidamente un sitio donde pararse, y a la velocidad de la luz decide detenerse ahí. Y rápidamente, Isabella abre la puerta del coche y sale corriendo hacía un árbol que había por ahí, Phineas tuvo que darse la vuelta a ver tra cosa, no podía ver a Isabella vomitar. Apagó el motor y decidió bajarse, sin saber si debía hacer algo.

"¿Isabella?" le preguntó. Y se paró Isabella, con la mano sobre su pecho y respirando profundamente.

"Estoy bien cielo, sólo dame un segundo."

Ella cerró los ojos y respiró hondo varias veces. Justo cuando parecía que estaba bien y marchaba hacía el coche, se inclino de nuevo y volvió a vomitar. Phineas esperaba con ansiedad, enfadándose consigo mismo sabiendo que no podía hacer algo al respecto. Después de un minuto Isabella se reincorporó de nuevo y volvió caminando al coche donde estaba Phineas esperando con cara de preocupado. Cuando estaba cerca del vehículo, Phineas la envolvió en sus brazos durante unos largos segundos, luego el chico le ayudo a subir al coche y se sentaron, pero Phineas no encendió el motor todavía.

"Creo que deberías volver a casa, en serio" dijo Phineas suavemente, y le cogió la mano a ella. "Voy a llamar a Candace y le digo que ya voy solo, mañana a verla"

Pero Isabella ladeo la cabeza, negándole, y ahora pudo hablar un poco.

"Aunque no esté bien ahora mismo, pero dame un minuto antes de arrancar."

Phineas pensó por un momento, y luego le dijo con la cabeza que sí. Y le acarició la cara suavemente, cosa que hizo sonreír y cerró los ojos, y apoyo su cabeza en el asiento. Aunque Phineas se dio cuenta de que era más cuidadoso con estas cosas, ni siquiera podía explicar lo feliz que estaba siendo de apoyo para ella. Isabella sabía que había chicos que si embarazan a la novia por error, las abandonan al instante. Pero Phineas no era para nada así. Siempre estaba pegada a ella, a pesar de lo imprudente que había sido ella aquel fortuito día. Pero ella sabía lo afortunada que era de tener un novio tan increíble como Phineas.

Unos minutos más tarde, comenzaron a conducir de nuevo. Aunque el chico se negó a sobrepasar los 50 km/h, y decidió no ir por la carretera. Cosa que añadió diez minutos al tiempo del viaje. Candace aún vivía en Danville, pero a las afueras, a una media hora en coche de donde vivía Isabella y Phineas. Candace y Jeremy se habían comprado una casa, gracias a una amiga de Linda, llamada Charlene, que se mudaba a España. Gracias a que eran conocidos, les había bajado el precio un poco. Phineas e Isabella habían visitado esa casa varías veces, aunque en último mes no los habían visitado a Candace y Jeremy. Estaban muy emocionados por ver a Candace, nerviosos por su reacción. Phineas desconocía si su hermana iba a reaccionar bien, pero confiaba en que lo entendería perfectamente.

Tocaron el timbre, y casi al instante Jeremy les abre la puerta, y los saluda.

"Hola chicos ¿cómo estáis?"

Phineas e Isabella entraron en una casa muy grande, apenas entrar se podía ver el salón. Las paredes estaban pintadas de un tono verdoso de mar espumoso, y suelo de madera nuevo. A la izquierda se podía ver dos sofás y unas sillas, también se podía ver un gran televisor nuevo Sony, en el cual estaba Peppa Pig puesto. Como era tan grande el salón, había bastante sitio entre los muebles para caminar. En el centro había una mesa no muy grande y bajita para poner bebidas, o aperitivos. Ahora encima de la mesita había unas muñecas y otros juguetes, obviamente, pertenecían a Amanda. A la derecha de la entrada se podía ver un pasillo con varías puertas y una escalera al fondo. En la planta de arriba estaban los dormitorios y un despacho para el oficio de abogada de Candace, y en la planta baja había una habitación para música de Jeremy, donde practicaba su banda del instituto a veces. Más allá del salón estaba la cocina de granito, bastante moderna, con una bonita vitrocerámica y una campana a juego con los colores de la cocina. Ahí fue Jeremy después de hacerles pasar, y luego les dejó con Candace. Ella inmediatamente se acercó a su hermano y a la novia, dándoles un abrazo a ambos.

"¡Hola! ¡No os veía desde hacía tiempo!" exclamó, con una gran sonrisa. "Deberías venir más a menudo a visitarnos."

"Es un placer verte de nuevo hermanita." respondió Phineas, sonriendo también. Estaba a punto de seguir cuando de repente siente algo que le tira del pantalón hacía abajo. Mira y ve a una pequeña niña pelirroja como su madre, sonriéndole.

"¡Hola Amanda! ¿Cómo ha estado mi sobrina favorita?" le dijo a Amanda Phineas jugandole. Y se agachó a recogerla en brazos, ella rio alegre. Candace rio y Amanda bajo al suelo, para ir a la mesa.

"Amanda esta creciendo muy rápido, se está haciendo grande" dijo Isabella mientras la veía jugar.

"Sí, últimamente esta un poco alborotadora." agregó Jeremy, pero contento. Los cuatro se sentaron en diferentes sofás. Candace y Jeremy en uno, y Phineas e Isabella en un sofá enfrente de los otros dos. Amanda se sentó en el suelo y se empezó a distraer viendo la televisión.

"Bueno Phineas, nos dijiste que tenias algo que decirnos ¿no?" dijo Candace, sonriendo cálidamente. Phineas le apretó la mano a Isabella y le respondió.

"Sí, tenemos algo importante que deciros. Y pensamos que lo mejor era decíroslo en persona, en vez de por teléfono."

Candace afirmó con la cabeza, mirándolos a ambos.

"Algo pasó hace un tiempo, y luego de dos días Isabella me dijo algo sorprendente". Continuó Phineas, miró a Isabella, y ella tomó aire y dijo.

"Estoy embarazada." Ambos s se esperaban lo peor de Candace, pero no fue así, Candace puso una gran sonrisa en su rostro y se puso de pie, acercándose a la joven pareja para darles un gran abrazo.

"¡Oh! Esto es… ¡Increíble! ¡Felicidades!" Exclamó, moviéndose hacía atrás y llevándose la mano a la boca por la semejante sorpresa. Jeremy al instante sonrió, poniéndose de pie y dándole un abrazo rápido a Isabella, y otro a Phineas.

"¿De verdad lo crees?" Dijo Isabella, que parecía muy feliz por la buena reacción de Candace.

"¡Claro! Aunque era algo completamente inesperado ¡pero vosotros vais a ser padres! Pensé cualquier era cosa, no sé, que os mudaríais fuera de Danville, por ejemplo, o alguna cosa así, pero no esto" rio rápidamente un poco "¡Felicidades de nuevo!"

Phineas le sonrió a su hermana, impresionado ante la positiva reacción de ella, ya que ella entendía lo ocurrido. Y el chico dejó de pensar en cosas negativas, y le dio un fuerte abrazo a Isabella. La cual, sorprendente, no lloró.

* * *

Media hora mas, seguían en la casa de Candace, les había pedido que se quedaran un rato más, tenía un montón de preguntas para hacerles. Y ya cuando escuchó que iban a tener gemelos, bueno, éxtasis puro. Flipando en colores se había quedado, no se lo esperaba de ellos tan temprano y encima dos.

"¿Y tenéis planeado mudaros a una casa mas grande?" ella preguntó. "Porque si bien un apartamento puede estar bien para dos, pero si vais a tener dos niños correteando de aquí a allá, me parece que vais a necesitar más espacio."

"Lo pensado es quedarnos donde ahora estamos, y ya empezar a buscar una casa mas grande en unos meses." Respondió Phineas, este tema ya lo habían hablado anoche en la cama, sabían que no podían quedarse por mucho tiempo en aquel apartamento, pero Phineas ya tenía un plan para aquello.

En ese momento, Isabella se puso la mano en su estomago y frunció el ceño.

"Me disculpáis un momento pero ya vuelvo." preguntó Isabella. Candace le dio una sincera sonrisa, sabiendo lo que le sucedía a Isabella. Ya que ella hacía un tiempo había estado embarazada, y le señaló el pasillo.

"La primera puerta a la izquierda". A continuación se fue diciendo un adiós rápido, corriendo hacía el baño. Phineas todavía seguía preocupado por lo ocurrido en el transcurso de ida hacía la casa de Candace, así pues, seguía nervioso por ello, el esperanzaba que mejorara. Candace como hermana mayor de Phineas se dio cuenta de lo nervioso que estaba su hermano.

"Phineas llevo notándote nervioso desde que has llegado, pero lo harás bien, confía en mi. Phineas le dijo si con la cabeza y de golpe Amanda comienza a lloriquear, por lo que Jeremy suspira y la recoge. Es duro ser padre.

"Ya me ocupo yo." dijo Jeremy y se la llevo escaleras arriba. Y Candace volvió a ver a su hermano. Mientras éste veía lo que le sucedería en el futuro.

"¿Y cuándo tienes pensado preguntárselo?" dijo Candace. Phineas, abrió mas los ojos por un momento y se rasco un poco la nariz, pensando, que responderle.

"Ufff, no se exactamente cuando, pero quiero que las cosas se calmen antes de todo para proponérselo. Esta costando llevar éste momento tan difícil para nosotros dos ahora mismo."

Candace sonrió, y se cambió de sofá para sentarse al lado de su hermano.

"Mira, tómalo de alguien que sabe de lo que esta hablando. Sé que a veces puede parecer aterrador, que no estás preparado para algo así. Pero no puedo pensar en otra persona que vaya a cuidar a sus hijos tan bien como tú. Pero vosotros como padres haréis un trabajo increíble. Y tú tendrás a cada uno de nosotros para ayudarte, empezando por mí.

"Muchas gracias hermanita."

Un minuto más tarde la puerta del baño se abrió y salió un momento Isabella sonriéndole para llamarlo.

"Phineas podrías venir un momento" dijo ella. Y ella se volvió al baño, Phineas se puso en pie y fue rápidamente al baño, y cuando entra al baño ve a Isabella viéndose en el espejo de lado.

"Dime que no ves una protuberancia aquí." dijo con ojos brillándoles. Phineas efectivamente lo notó debajo de la camiseta de Isabella. Se había quedado de piedra ante eso, sabía que era pronto para ello, pero con los gemelos que esperaba no era de extrañar mucho vamos. Le salió una lagrimilla del ojo al ver eso, y se acerco a ella, se colocó pegada detrás a Isabella, y apoyó su mano en el estomago de su novia, sintiendo unas emociones nunca ante sentidas para él. Isabella se giró y le dio un beso a Phineas, ambos llenos de felicidad.

Candace esperó sentada en el salón, era impropio ir a molestarles. Sin embargo se olía lo que podía suceder en el baño. Por supuesto era pronto para ver los cambios del embarazo a esta altura, pero de nuevo, con los gemelos, sabía que ella estaba teniendo reacciones tempranamente. Ella sonrió y pensó que su hermano pequeño ya no era tan pequeño. Y también pensó.

" _Y pensar que ya voy a ser tía ¡ay dios mío!"_ pensó muy felizmente.

Cuando Candace se enteró de que su hermano se iba a mudar con Isabella, le puso muy feliz por ellos. Ella ya había calculado que tarde o temprano pasaría, y tendrían un gran anuncio, aunque pensaba que primero se casarían antes que eso. Ahora mismo estaba nerviosa por querer hablar con Isabella, sospechaba que el embarazo no había sido a propósito. Ella se los imaginaba, a esos dos saliendo del baño, juntos de la mano, muy felices. Y así salieron.

"Candace, no es por ser maleducado, pero pensamos que deberíamos volver a casa pronto." Dijo Phineas. Candace sonrió y asintió con la cabeza.

"Por supuesto, está bien, pero ¿me dejarías hablar a solas con Isabella antes de iros?"

"Si, tranquilas" respondió el chico. Aunque a Isabella le picaba la curiosidad la charla con Candace. Él se fue a la cocina a mirar el móvil y a escuchar música con unos auriculares, y ellas se sentaron a hablar en el salón. Candace le indico que se sentara al lado de ella en el sofá.

"Por lo que he notado, supongo que esto no ha sucedido a propósito."

Isabella negó con al cabeza, mirándole a Candace.

"No, yo me sorprendí tanto como vosotros."

"Solamente dime una cosa ¿mi hermano te hace feliz?"

"Creo que sabes la respuesta a eso."

"Sólo quiero escucharlo."

Isabella no dudó ni un instante antes de responder.

"¡Phineas me hace sentir como la chica más afortunada del mundo! Él es el chico más dulce, el más increíble y el cuidado que me da. Él me apoya en todo, inclusive en mi actual embarazo. Él me hace estar más feliz siempre. Es un chico tan maravilloso, ya no se expresarlo con palabras, tendrías que verlo, como se comporta conmigo, es impresionante."

Candace sonrió cuando Isabella terminó.

"Bueno, siempre y cuando siga así, que estoy absolutamente convencida de que sí, estoy segura de que vosotros dos tendréis una vida increíble juntos."

"Gracias Candace."

* * *

Una hora más tarde, Isabella había decidido juntar a las chicas Scout de nuevo en un restaurante, como es obvio, no era el Nosh-Olé de su madre al que siempre iban, por los problemas anteriores. Todas se juntaron alrededor de una mesa redonda. Todas ellas seguían siendo amigas y haciendo actividades de vez en cuando. Y cuando Isabella, dijo que esperaba unos gemelos, todas empezaron a chillar de alegría y empezó un bombardeo de preguntas.

"Danos todos los detalles sucios." pidió Adyson

"¿Él hizo el primer movimiento, o fuiste tú? ¡Guarrilla!" quiso saber Holly y todas rieron.

¿Os molestasteis en poneros protección?" Pidió Katie.

"¿Cuándo fue que te enteraste de que estabas embarazada?"

"¿Por qué no nos llamaste al segundo de saberlo?"

"¡Hey! Dijo en voz alta para llamarles la atención. Tenía la intención de responder a todas las preguntas, pero había algunas que le daba un poco de vergüenza responder, como la de Adyson, o eran un poco embarazosas como la de Katie.

"A ver, me enteré hace dos días cuando fui al hospital porque me sentía mal, y me hicieron un test de embarazo y los médicos me dijeron que estaba embarazada. No os llamé de inmediato porque quería decíroslo en persona, y antes teníamos que decírselo a nuestros padres primeramente."

"¿Pero que pasó esa noche? ¡Venga, vamos, queremos salseo, queremos saber como fue esa noche picante!"

Isabella se sonrojó, pero aún así les respondió

"Veréis, antes de llegar a la cama, en lugar de ponerme la ropa de siempre, me puse algo un poco…"

"¿Más atractivo?"

"Sí Gingerbread, algo mas atractivo, mas ligerito. Entonces me senté al lado de él, y nos desnudamos, y empezamos y primero empezó él, ¡ah! Que bueno es en la cama." Todas rieron bastante, alguna que otra se había puesto un poco cachonda.

"Oh si… ¿Pero que pasa con mi pregunta?" exigió Katie "¿Os preocupasteis en poneros protección?"

"Bueno veréis, estaba usando un método anticonceptivo durante un tiempo, se trataba de tomar una pastilla cada día, pero sin embargo, ese día se me olvidó tomarme una pastilla, y pasó. Aparte de eso, no, nos pusimos protección"

"Oooh, que _malotes_ " dijo Adyson mordiéndose un labio de forma sugestiva.

"Oh, cállate Adyson, por favor"

Todas rieron de nuevo, y mas preguntas le hicieron, aunque sobretodo por la fiesta de nacimiento y sobre la posible boda.

"¿Cuándo te lo propondrá?"

"Creo que no debería saber eso, aunque es una decisión suya, lo hará cuando este listo."

"¿Y te gustaría casarte antes o después de tener los bebés?

"Sería estupendo tenerlos cuando sea en nuestra boda."

"¿Y cuándo sería la luna de miel? ¿Os podremos ir a ver?

"Es posible que haya, pero será un tiempo después de tener los bebés, ya que no podemos dejarlos durante un tiempo sin su madre. Tengo que permanecer un tiempo con ellos."

"¿Podremos ser las damas de honor en la boda?"

"¡Por supuesto que las chicas Scout podéis ser damas de honor!"

Las preguntas siguieron durante un largo rato, preguntaron de todo, que si esto que si de que color iban a ser las flores. Finalmente, luego de casi media hora de preguntas y respuestas, Isabella se despidió y llamó a Phineas para que la viniese a recoger en la cafetería, le dijo que estaría allí en unos minutos, pero él aprovechó la llamada para preguntarle como fue su reunión.

"Ellas han estado aún más felices que Candace, al menos por fuera. Creo que se quedaron sin preguntas que hacerme."

De vuelta a casa, Phineas se pone a preparar la cena, ya que era tarde. Después de cenar unos ricos espaguetis, decidieron quedarse a ver una película en Netflix, aunque ninguno le presto mucha atención. Isabella se acurrucó cerca de Phineas, apoyando su cabeza sobre su pecho. Y él le puso un brazo por encima. Y le acariciaba el pelo mientras veían la película.

A pesar de que se había estado sintiendo muy bien durante el resto del día, Phineas todavía está preocupado por ella. No sólo estaba mostrando signos del embarazo demasiado pronto, pues era temprano para lo que tenía, incluso si eran gemelos. Le dijo que quería llevarla al hospital de nuevo para que la viese un medico sobre sus tempranos signos. Pero había otra que le molestaba aún más, la reacción de Vivian. No sabía si entraría en razón o que pasaba. Pero lo que si sabía era que Isabella necesitaba todo el apoyo que pudiese conseguir, pero le faltaba de alguien tan importante como el de una madre en algo tan difícil y nuevo se notaba, las cosas no iban también como lo habían pensado. Por suerte la madre de Phineas le dijo que iba a ir a hablar con ella para que lo razonase y entendiese.

Hacía el final de la película, Isabella se quedo dormida encima de Phineas. Él sonrió, cogió el mando de la televisión y la apagó. A continuación la levanto en brazos y la llevo a la cama. Estaba a punto de levantarse y escucha a Isabella que se empieza a sacar la ropa, se había despertado cuando la llevaba en brazos. Pero le dijo

"Vuelvo en un momento cielo" Le susurró, agachándose para darle un beso en la mejilla.

"Rápido." murmuró ella, y Phineas sonrió, se fue al baño a lavarse los dientes, se desvistió y se puso una de esas camisetas antiguas para dormir y abajo los calzoncillos. Cinco minutos más tarde se metió a la cama junto a Isabella. Isabella se giró a hacía el lado de Phineas, y el le cogió de la mano y con la otra le empezó pasar la mano a su suave y laceo pelo negro. Phineas la observaba. Era tan hermosa y bella, tan maravillosos hechos el uno para el otro. Aunque ella podía haberse enamorado de cualquier otro, pero lo había elegido a él desde niños, y eso le hizo sonreír.

"Te amo, Isabella." le susurró, y finalmente se durmieron los dos.

* * *

 **Espero que te haya gustado este tercer capítulo, este si me ha costado menos traducirlo, que bonita historia, en la otra página está el emocionante capítulo cuatro, te invito a que continúes leyendo.**


	4. Visita al hospital

CAPÍTULO 4 _VISÍTA AL HOSPITAL_

Unos pocos días después de decírselo a su hermana, Phineas llevó a Isabella al hospital, ya que tenía una cita con el médico, ya que tenía que hacerse un control del embarazo. También aprovecharían para preguntarle al médico sobre los signos de embarazo tan tempranos que tenía Isabella, aunque esperara gemelos.

Durante los últimos cinco días, les estuvieron comentando lo del embarazo al resto de su familia y amigos cercanos. La mayoría de ellos habían reaccionado bien, y felices por lo que les esperaba a la joven pareja, pero algunos mostraron desdén a penas contarle la noticia. En general, las reacciones positivas superaban a las negativas, aunque sin éxito cuando se lo dijeron a la madre de Isabella. Linda le había llamado a Phineas explicándole que Vivian no quería entrar en razón. Sin embargo, Phineas no le dijo nada sobre la llamada a su novia, mas no quería estresarla todavía más.

Llegaron al hospital con tiempo, y luego de un rato, salieron unas personas y una voz femenina les hizo pasar a una habitación para que Isabella y Phineas se sentaran en las sillas en frente del escritorio de la mujer. Y Phineas la miró, y la agarró fuertemente de le mano, nerviosos por lo que diría el medica, ésta estaba escribiendo en el ordenador en el momento en el que entraron.

Era una mujer bella, de unos treinta años, con un pelo rubio largo hecho una coleta hacia la espalda, al lado de ella un ordenador y papeles. Llevaba unas gafa pasta Ray-Ban, y una bata de medico blanca, como la que usan todos los médicos, y cuando hablo. Se le notaba un ligero acento a catalán.

"Hola Isabella ¿cómo has estado últimamente?" dijo alegremente, dejando de escribir en el ordenador.

"Pues muy bien" respondió Isabella. "Phineas, te presento a mi doctora, la doctora Hadley"

Y la doctora Hadley le dio un apretón de manos a Phineas, quien se fijo en la chapa con su nombre de la bata.

"Me alegro. Pero vosotros habéis venido para preguntarme sobre preocupaciones vuestras ¿no?" Dijo la doctora e Isabella, le afirmó moviendo la cabeza.

"Sí, nuestra principal preocupación es porque todo está sucediendo muy temprano, o eso nos parece a nosotros. Sé que estoy esperando unos gemelos, y que eso afecta, pero aún así nos parece extraño"

La doctora Hadley, tecleó y se puso rápidamente en la pantalla la ficha de Isabella.

"Si, por lo que me has dicho, tienes razón, los signos de embarazo que tienes son semanas antes de lo normal. Desde que te vi hace una semana ¿Qué otra cosa te ha sucedido?"

"Verás, hace cosa de unos cinco días íbamos en coche, y de golpe me empiezo a sentir muy enferma, tuvimos que pararnos para que pudiera vomitar. Aunque el resto del día estuve perfectamente. Pero ayer noche, me empecé a sentir un poco mareada, aunque luego de unos minutos se me pasó. A parte de eso, me di cuenta de que mi estomago estaba un poco más grande, lo cual pensaba que vendría en unas semanas, no ahora tan temprano."

La doctora Hadley estaba escribiendo esto en el ordenador.

"Estoy de acuerdo, en que es extraño. Lo de la nausea es normal, aunque el hecho de ir en coche puede hacerlo provocado. Sin embargo, lo del mareo es antes de lo esperado, como lo son también los cambios físicos. Por el momento voy a usar mi estetoscopio y escuchar cualquier señal de movimiento."

La doctora Hadley le dijo a Isabella que se recostara en la camilla que había unos metros de ellos, Phineas se paró al lado de ella y le cogió de la mano. Cuando Isabella ya estaba recostada, la doctora se puso su estetoscopio en los oídos. Llevaba uno como todos los médicos

"¿Te importaría levantarte el vestido, es para que la tela no haga ningún ruido?" Pregunto la doctora, e Isabella asintió.

"No, por supuesto, ahora" dijo la embarazada, y se cogió el vestido verde que llevaba, que acababa bastante antes de las rodillas, y se lo llevo hacía atrás para que quedara todo el abdomen al aire para que escuchara la doctora. Phineas le apretó la mano de forma tranquilizadora a Isabella. La doctora Hadley pone su estetoscopio en el estomago de la Isabella, y va cambiándolo de sitio lentamente mientras escuchaba. Y cuando termino se fue a escribir unas notas.

Mientras escribía la doctora Hadley, Phineas e Isabella se sonreían mutuamente, pero Phineas tenía algo que decir.

"He estado pensando sobre una cosa doctora" comenzó. Y la señora Hadley le hizo un gesto de que continuara.

"¿Sabe usted como sucedió? Isabella me dijo que se lo había explicado todo lo sucedido a usted, pero yo todavía no entiendo como ha podido quedarse embarazada, si ella estuvo tomando anticonceptivos durante meses." le comentó formalmente, ya que no se habían hablado antes.

"Me temo que sólo puedo darle mi opinión profesional" dijo la mujer. "Debido al hecho de que la única protección que utilizó era su control de embarazo, y además que ese día no tomó la correspondiente pastilla recetada que debía tomarse cada día, gracias a éstos hechos, las pastillas pudieron ocasionar un desliz y saltarse la protección, que parece ser así por lo que he notado."

Phineas asintió con al cabeza lentamente, aunque estaba bastante serio, un poco triste, se le notaba en la cara.

"Bueno puede bajarse ya." dijo la doctora Hadley. Isabella se recolocó su vestido y miro a Phineas contenta.

"Gracias doctora Hadley." dijo Phineas, y ambos se estrecharon la mano. Isabella también les dio las gracias y le dijo que tendría que volver el mes que viene.

Cuando llegaron de vuelta a casa, sacó el móvil y tenía varias llamadas, varios mensajes de WhatsApp del trabajo, que había ignorado porque tenía el móvil en silencio para estar con su Isabella. Él suspiro, ya que se había tomado la última semana libre para estar con Isabella pero se dio cuenta de que su ausencia no pasaba desapercibida. Tendría que volver a ir a trabajar pronto. Isabella, vio lo del móvil y le sonrió.

"Phineas puedes responder esas llamadas, tranquilo." Dijo ella, dándole un suave beso. "No hace falta que te quedes en casa durante los próximos siete meses"

Phineas, sabía que tenía razón, por lo que le dijo.

"Vale." dijo "Pero me voy a tomar mas días de descanso de vez en cuando."

"¿Pero no tenías un numero limitado de días de vacaciones?"

"No exactamente. Aunque técnicamente no soy mi propio jefe, puedo programarme mi propio calendario y horario. Yo trabajo cuándo y dónde se me necesite, y si necesito días libre, pues los consigo, es solo que cuando más este fuera, más trabajo tendré cuando vuelva, creo que me tomaré el resto del día libre, y ya mañana vuelvo al trabajo y me pongo al día. ¿Y que hay sobre ti? Aunque, sin embargo, pienso que es mejor que te quedes en casa."

Isabella suspiró, sabiendo que tenía razón. A pesar de que apenas llevaba dos meses de embarazo, la doctora Hadley, le había dicho que se estaba desarrollando rápidamente, por lo que probablemente tendría síntomas más pronto.

"Podría ir en los próximos días. Dependiendo de como esté en los siguientes días, decidiré si vuelvo o no al trabajo. De todas formas, creo que se las podrán apañar sin mi."

Phineas asintió, satisfecho por su decisión, y luego se fue a la cocina.

"Está bien, voy a preparar la cena mientras leo los mensajes."

Isabella sonrió, Phineas había insistido en querer hacer la comida y las tareas domesticas últimamente. Pero no era que el nunca lo hiciera eso, pero por lo general compartían siempre el trabajo.

"No hace falta que hagas todo por mí. Sigo perfectamente capaz de hacer la comida."

"Lo se cariño, pero quiero hacer lo que pueda por ti." Dijo, y sonrió. Y de pronto le viene a la cabeza una cosa.

"Ah, sí ¿tu madre ya habló con la mía?" preguntó, sonriéndole con suerte de que hubiera ido todo bien. Phineas trago saliva, y suspiró, sabiendo que se lo tenía que decir en algún momento.

"Sí, lo hizo. Pero tu madre sigue igual que cuando fuimos a decírselo en persona."

La sonrisa, instantáneamente, se desvaneció, y ella dijo.

"Mi madre puede ser así a veces. Cuando le viene algo a la cabeza, ella seguirá con eso pase lo que pase."

Phineas frunció el ceño con preocupación, y se ella se acercó a él, tomándole de la mano.

"No te preocupes, lo entenderá en algún momento. Sólo dale tiempo."

Él le apretó la mano y ella pestañeó lentamente.

"Espero que estés bien Isabella." Y se sonrieron.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, Phineas se fue al trabajo, dejando a Isabella sola en casa. Se preparó un té y se sentó en el sofá a leer. Pero su mente seguía pensando en lo de su madre. Ya había pasado una semana desde que se lo habían dicho, e Isabella no había hablado con ella desde entonces. Pensaba en llamarle, pero sabía que le haría sentirse peor. Tal vez ella podía ir a visitarla en un tiempo, una vez que las cosas se relajaran. Si iba ahora mismo lo único que haría la madre es pegarle aún más gritos. Su madre no estaba enfada con ella, si no todo lo contrario. Culpó a Phineas por el embarazo inesperado de Isabella, la cual su madre se negó a escuchar a su hija cuando trató de explicarle todo lo ocurrido. Típico, echarle la culpa al novio.

Después de unos veinte minutos, Isabella dejó el libro en la mesita que había frente al sofá, y decidió encender la televisión. No había demasiado que ver, y dejó La 1 puesta, y se estaba empezando a aburrir cuando un reportero informaba sobre algo, ella se había empezado aburrirse ya, e iba a apagar la tele, cuando de repente, ve una cara familiar de fondo en la televisión. Isabella sonrió ampliamente.

El reportero estaba hablando de una gran construcción que se había empezado por esa zona cuando deciden preguntarle a una persona cercana, y le preguntaron a Phineas sobre la construcción, estaba apunto de ser entrevistado. Llevaba puesto su traje gris de negocios.

"¿Y qué opina sobre la semejante construcción que se esta comenzando?"

"No sé, no he estado yendo al trabajo últimamente y por eso no puedo decir mucho de ella."

"¿Y porque joven? Dígaselo a nuestra audiencia el porqué de no ir a trabajar."

"Es que hace poco me enteré de que mi novia estaba embarazada de unos gemelos. Y quería quedarse en casa durante un tiempo, pero ella insistió en que fuera a trabajar hoy. ¡Te quiero Isabella! Me tendrás que disculpar pero me he de ir."

Isabella rio por eso. Siguió viendo la tele un rato, e iba a dejar su taza en la mesita, cuando de golpe, sonó su móvil, se fija en la pantalla, ve el número del hospital, y coge la llamada al momento.

"¿Hola?"

"Hola ¿Isabella? Soy la doctora Hadley."

"¡Oh! Hola doctora Hadley." dijo Isabella, y dejó la mesa la taza sobre la mesita. "¿Qué puedo hacer por ti?"

"Verás, estaba revisando los resultados de la prueba anterior y me di cuenta de que algo estaba un poco 'apagado' por así decirlo. Estoy segura de que no es nada de lo que preocuparse, pero creo que para asegurarlo es mejor que te pases por el hospital para hacerte una breve prueba. ¿Te viene bien?"

"Si, claro. A las nueve puedo estar por ahí mañana ¿te viene bien?"

"Sí, perfecto, bueno nos vemos mañana. ¡Ah! Y una cosa, tráeme por favor todos los medicamentos que hayas estado tomando durante el último mes, me gustaría revisarlos. Que tengas un buen día."

Isabella se despidió y colgó, tratando de no preocuparse mucho. La doctora Hadley le había dicho que no era para nada preocupante. Pero por otra parte, los médicos suelen decir eso en primer momento para no preocupar al paciente y que se sienta bien, hasta saberlo con certeza lo que esta mal.

Isabella se quedo pensando con la taza, y cogió de nuevo el móvil para llamar a una de sus amigas, necesitaba despejar la cabeza un poco. Estaba a punto de llamar a Gretchen, pero se detuvo antes de darle a la pantalla y subió en la lista de contactos para elegir un número diferente. Y luego de dos pitidos en la llamada, contesta alguien.

"¿Hola?"

"¡Ah! Hola Isabella, ahora te paso con ella ¡Candace, es para ti! Es Isabella" era Jeremy, llamando a Candace, y viene ella y coge el teléfono fijo.

"Ah, ¡Hola Isabella!"

"¿Estás ocupada ahora mismo?"

"No para nada, estaba viendo la televisión. ¿Has visto que Phineas ha sido entrevistado?"

"Sí, lo vi antes también en directo. Pues si no estás ocupada ¿podemos hablar de una cosa?"

"Por supuesto ¿Qué tienes en mente?"

* * *

 **E** **sta cambiada la parte del reportero ya lo se, pero es una tontería lo cambiado vamos. Lo del acento ha sido porque quise, y La 1 (para el que no sea de España) es un canal público de aquí.**


	5. ¿Buenas noticias? Me parece que no¿O si?

CAPÍTULO 5 _¿BUENAS NOTICIAS? ME PARECE QUE NO ¿O SI?_

 **Poco más de dos meses después…**

En vez de ir a casa después de su visita mensual al hospital, Isabella, junto a Phineas, se dirigieron hacía la casa de Candace. Habían empezado a ir allí más a menudo desde que le dijeron aquello, para ella no había molestias. Isabella ya llevaba cuatro meses de embarazo, y ahora se veía enorme con su panza, por supuesto no era una sorpresa. Pero esta mañana en el hospital, Phineas fue entrevistado, y ella recibió unas noticias muy impactantes.

 _ **Flashback**_

"Hemos revisado los resultados de tu análisis."

Isabella se sentó en una camilla de una habitación privada después de su prueba. Había estado esperando ahí durante media hora para que los resultados al final fuesen ciertos. Normalmente ella habría estado aburrida, pero Phineas le había insistido en acompañarle tomándose la mañana libre, para que ella no condujese. Ella le había dicho que no hacía falta, alegando que necesitaba trabajar él, pero Phineas parecía tan preocupada por ella, que al final Isabella simplemente cedió. Así que él estaba junto a ella de pie, esperando ansiosamente los resultados. La doctora Hadley ahora estaba parada frente a ellos y se le veía rara.

"Después de las pruebas, y luego de mirar el medicamento que has tomado, nos hemos dado cuenta de dos cosas. La primera de ellas, es que, no estáis esperando dos bebés, sino tres.

"Aunque no te emociones demasiado todavía" continuó la doctora. "La razón de que no nos hayamos dado cuenta de esto antes, es porque el tercer bebé tiene un defecto que no sabemos donde está exactamente. Es algo que nunca habíamos visto antes, y nosotros estamos tratando de identificarlo, pero no podemos hacer mucho si no sabemos como es exactamente. Lo que si sabemos, es lo que lo causó. En muchas píldoras anticonceptivas, incluyendo al que tomabas, en éstas existe un producto químico que esta diseñado para prevenir que los óvulos continúen el proceso natural. Esto crea una especie de capa protectora. Por lo tanto, cuando algo se cuela en esa capa, el producto químico puede unirse al óvulo, lo cual puede ser peligroso en el crecimiento del bebé, es algo extremadamente raro que suceda algo así, pero en raras ocasiones lo hace, el bebé afectado muy probablemente tendrá algún defecto de nacimiento, tales como el suyo. No sabemos precisamente lo que ocurrirá pero puede ser potencialmente peligroso para el bebé y para ti, sobre todo para ti Isabella.

La cara de Phineas se iba empalideciéndose mientras le contaban tal noticia. Es obvio, de pronto descubren que esperan un tercer bebé y que es potencialmente peligroso. Isabella, por otro lado, se mantuvo sin expresión alguna atendiendo a la doctora Hadley y su explicación. Cuando terminó de escuchar, Isabella cerró los ojos y pensó un momento.

"¿Ha… Hay algo… qué podamos hacer al respecto?" Phineas preguntó con voz ronca y tartamudeaba un poco.

"No sin hacer correr peligro a los otros dos bebés. Si fuese sólo un bebé con el problema, pues podríamos tratar de solucionarlo, pero siendo tres. Sería un riesgo poner a los otros dos a salvo. Si queréis podemos tratar, pero es vuestra decisión completamente."

Isabella pensó por un momento y abrió los ojos.

"No haremos nada." dijo. "No quiero poner a ninguno en peligro"

La doctora Hadley asintió.

"Por supuesto, si es eso lo que deseo. Pero necesitamos que vengas cada mes al hospital para una revisión, y es posible que tenga que hacer más pruebas."

"Vale."

Phineas le cogió la mano a Isabella y soltó aliento. Después de recetarle una medicina para cualquier problema menor, la joven pareja abandonó el hospital y volvieron a casa. Isabella logró convencer a Phineas de que volviese a trabajar, pero le prometió estar de vuelta lo antes posible.

"Todavía es necesario que trabajes Phineas, la futura casa no se pagará sola." Le dijo Isabella.

"Lo sé." respondió. "Pero me quedaré los fines de semana en casa, y volveré aquí lo antes posible todos los días."

"Te preocupas demasiado."

"Me preocupo por ti Isabella."

 _ **Fin del flashback**_

Unos días más tarde, se habían ido a ver Candace otra vez, como estaba previsto por Isabella el día antes, para darle al noticia. Ella estaba totalmente a favor, y se ofreció en lo que necesitasen, lo que incluía llevarla en coche cuando Phineas estuviese ocupado. Isabella pensaba que estaba siendo demasiada amable, pero Candace parecía muy dispuesta a ayudarles. Las dos chicas, ahora, eran como las mejores amigas. Y además de que Amanda adoraba a Isabella.

"Por lo tanto ¿tú y Phineas cenareis fuera de casa esta noche?" preguntó Candace, sorbiendo un café.

"Sí, he hecho una reserva en un italiano del centro de la ciudad." respondió Phineas, y colocó un brazo suyo alrededor del cuello de Isabella. Candace sonrió, estaba a punto de decir algo nuevo cuando Amanda chillando desde la habitación, corrió hacía Isabella. Se subió con cuidado en el sofá junto a ella y puso su pequeña mano encima del estómago.

"Graaande" dijo con su aguda voz. Todos rieron. Esa fue una de las pocas palabras que la niña conocía, y estando segura de lo que decía. Isabella se puso feliz y triste a la vez. Ella sabía que la única razón por la que ella estaba así de gorda, era la de que estuviera esperando tres bebés. Crecían tan rápido esos bebés, pero la actividad cerebral del tercero era muy baja, casi no daba ninguna lectura cerebral. Eso significaba que el bebé tendría muy probablemente un trastorno cerebral, si es que sobrevivía. A Isabella le dolía pensar en eso, y sabía que le quedaban meses hasta que tuviese que tratar con ello.

De pronto, Isabella sintió una familiar presión en su estomago y sonrió. Amanda chillo un poco de alegría. Los bebés habían golpeado con sus piececitos, a la embarazada le llenaba tanto de felicidad que no podía describirlo con palabras. Hace unos días que había sentido el primer patadita. Ella estaba caminando para sentarse en el sofá con Phineas y de repente siente una patadita en su vientre. De inmediato se detuvo y se llevó la mano a su estomago. Phineas notó que algo no iba bien hasta que ella le sonrió. Se acercó y colocó su mano sobre el estomago de ella. Había sentido la patada, y se comenzó a sentir muy feliz. Una vez más, otra cosa le hizo recordar que en unos meses se convertiría en padre. Todavía sentían que era un poco jóvenes, pero ni siquiera les importaba. Ellos dos estaban listos, y tenían un montón de apoyo, empezando por Candace, que insistió que llamasen si ocurría algo interesante, lo que fuese. Estaban planeando en hacerla su madrina, aunque no se lo habían dicho todavía.

"Grande." repitió Amanda, a falta de más palabras que supiese, y todo el mundo rio de nuevo.

"Sí, lo soy Amanda" dijo Isabella suavemente. La niña la miró, inclinando la cabeza hacía un lado.

"¿Sabes lo que eso significa? Significa que dentro de poco voy a tener unos tres pequeños bebes. Tu mami solía ser como yo, antes de que nacieras tu."

Amanda señaló con su mano a Candace.

"Mami." dijo la bebé, esa era otra de las palabras que ella conocía. Isabella le dijo que sí con la cabeza. Amanda miro a Isabella, y abrió la boca ligeramente, antes de cerrarla de nuevo. E hizo eso antes de hablar.

"Isa" dijo, y Phineas sonrió. Candace se rio en voz baja, e Isabella le dio un abrazo a la bebé. Esa fue la primera vez que decía el nombre de Isabella, o al menos, parte del nombre.

Continuaron hablando durante un rato largo más, y Amanda empezó a cansarse, por lo que Candace tuvo que ausentarse un momento para llevarla a la cama, dejando a Isabella y Phineas solos en el salón durante unos minutos.

"Bueno, por lo que se ve a Amanda le gustas mucho." Dijo Phineas

"Sí, ella es muy dulce."

Phineas puso su brazo alrededor del cuello de Isabella, y ella se giró para verle.

"¿Y como has es estado últimamente?" preguntó él.

"Pues desde la ultima vez que me lo preguntaste, más o menos igual. Aunque todavía estoy preocupada por lo que suceda en los próximos cinco meses, pero pase lo que pase, quiero estar a tu lado."

"Te prometo que siempre estaré a tu lado para lo que necesites." dijo Phineas "Siempre."

Isabella sonrió, y apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de él.

"Gracias." dijo en voz baja.

"¿Por qué?

"Por ser tú. Por seguir conmigo a través de todo esto. No sé lo que haría si no estuvieses aquí conmigo."

"Quédate tranquila, no has de preocuparte por eso, siempre estaré ahí cuando me necesites."

Isabella sonrió con una sonrisa más amplia aún.

"Sé que le harás."

* * *

Media horas más tarde, la joven pareja estaba lista para ir a cenar. Amanda estaba en la cama, y Candace se iba a poner a ver la televisión hasta que Jeremy llegase a su casa.

"Vosotros tendréis una noche divertida me parece." Dijo Candace, cuando la pareja estaba a punto de salir.

"Phineas ¿puedo hablar un momento contigo?" preguntó su hermana. Él le dijo que sí, mientras Isabella se iba a esperar al coche.

"Voy a ser rápida." Prometió Candace.

¿Qué pasa hermanita?" Preguntó él. Y su hermana sonrió.

"Lo vas a hacer esta noche ¿verdad?" dijo ella. Y Phineas rio.

"Es lo último que me queda" respondió él. "Sí, sí lo haré"

"Pues ¡buena suerte!"

"Gracias." Phineas le dio un rápido abrazo a su hermana, y salió de la casa para ir con Isabella al coche. Candace les vio en el coche, y sonrió para sí misma"

" _Así que ya es la hora"_ pensó.

* * *

 **Pues aquí esta el quintó capítulo, ha sido interesante, corto eso si, pero no creo que se pudiera alargar, venga lee el siguiente capítulo que a ver que sucede.**


	6. Mas que palabras para describirlo

CAPÍTULO 6 " _SE NECESITAN MÁS QUE PALABRAS PARA DESCRIBIRLO"_

Phineas aparcó el coche en el aparcamiento del restaurante, y salió rápidamente del vehículo para abrirle la puerta a Isabella. Le tendió la manó y ella se la cogió, para acompañarla. Ambos agarrados de las manos, entraron, mientras Phineas se la abría. Entraron y en un minuto llegaron a su mesa, y mientras esperaban las bebida…

"Phineas." comenzó Isabella, distraída mientras jugaba con la esquina de su servilleta "¿cuál es el motivo?"

"¿Qué quieres decir?" Pregunto Phineas, fingiendo que no tenía ni idea de lo que estaba hablando ella.

"¿Por qué de repente me has traído a un restaurante de lujo?"

"¿Necesito una razón?" Sonrió él. "Sólo quiero hacer algo bonito para ti"

"¿No es siempre lo que haces?"

Ambos, rieron, y luego llegó un camarero para servirles la bebida y para pedirles el menú que iban a tomar. Pidieron su cena y esperaron. Mientras lo hacían, Isabella miraba a su alrededor, contemplaba la semejante decoración lujosa. Era el lugar más ostentoso de la ciudad, con lámparas de araña encima de cada mesa, una banda de música tocando una relajante música en el escenarios a sus espaldas, y cuadros auténticos de artistas de gran renombre. Isabella sólo había estado ahí una vez anteriormente, hacía unos años para una reunión familiar. Todo allí era extremadamente caro, lo que significaba que sólo podía irse ahí en ocasiones muy especiales. Ella vagamente pensó el porqué de aquella elección de tan lujoso restaurante. Pero tenía sus razones.

Phineas estaba bastante nervioso. Por supuesto tenía razones para irse ambos a ese restaurante, era el más lujoso de El Área de Los Tres Estados. Él sólo esperaba que fuese todo a la perfección. Quería hacer la noche más especial de Isabella. Tenía planeado hasta el más mínimo detalle, y lo único que le quedaba era esperar al momento perfecto.

"Isabella." comenzó él, jugando con su tenedor por lo nervioso que estaba.

"¿Sí Phineas?" dijo ella sonriéndole.

"Bueno, hemos estado viviendo juntos durante más de medio año, y he estado disfrutando contigo un montón."

"Lo mismo digo."

"Sea como fuere, con todo lo que ha ocurrido en los últimos cuatro meses, ha habido algo que he tenido intención de hacer, pero nunca he podido encontrar el momento perfecto para hacerlo"

Isabella asintió con la cabeza, ni idea de lo que estaba hablando Phineas. Él colocó su mano en la mesa con el brazo extendido sin querer, y ella se la agarró, y se la acarició suavemente mientras le sonreía. Phineas respiró hondo.

"Yo, eh, enseguida vuelvo" dijo él. Se puso de pie y se alejó, hacia la parte trasera del restaurante. Isabella lo vio marcharse, preguntándose lo que le sucedía. Pero se encogió de hombros y esperó mientras disfrutaba de la música, cuando de repente se de repente se detuvo, y en medio de la canción, oyó una voz familiar.

"Hola a todos, buenas noches." dijo Phineas, se escuchaba su voz por los altavoces y su propia voz porque ella estaba cerca del escenario, ahora él estaba subido al escenario. "¿Podrían escucharme todos un momento?"

Isabella se quedó sin palabras, en silencio, y miró a su novio, ahí de pie, micrófono en mano. Y sonrió apenas verlo tan guapo y continuo su discurso.

"Ésta noche me ha traído una chica muy especial aquí, y tengo algo que me gustaría preguntarle desde hace tiempo. ¿Isabella?"

Isabella se levantó lentamente, llevaba un precioso vestido lila con escote, sin mangas, que se le acababa antes de las rodillas. Todos los clientes del restaurante se giraron para verla, hablando animadamente entre sí, pero todos se calmaron cuando Phineas volvió a hablar de nuevo.

"Isabella, eres la mujer mas increíble y preciosa que he conocido nunca. Cada vez que te veo, encuentro una nueva razón para vivir. Tú encuentras una manera de ver el mundo desde otra perspectiva. No puedo imaginarme vivir sin ti, te quiero más que nadie, no deseo seguir mas separados por más tiempo."

Y después de eso, Isabella subió al escenario, y cuando ya estuvo allí, Phineas Flynn apoyó una rodilla en el suelo, y se agachó, sacó una bonita pequeña caja de su bolsillo. Y la abrió, en ella había un precioso diamante, era tan hermoso que Isabella nunca antes había visto uno así. Ella comenzó a llorar un poco de la felicidad y casi era incapaz de hablar. Y Phineas lo dijo al fin.

"Isabella García-Shapiro ¿quieres casarte conmigo?"

Hubo mucha gente que gritaba emocionada ovacionándoles

"¡Sí!" gritó, las lágrimas ahora fluían por su cara de la felicidad y emoción. La mirada de Phineas era alegría pura. Se puso de pie, cogió su mano delicadamente y colocó aquél precioso anillo, en su dedo corazón.

Todo el restaurante empezó a aplaudir a la joven pareja, se envolvieron entre sus brazos, y se miraron mutuamente. Y dijeron ambos…

"Te quiero."

Y se comenzaron a besar tanto como desde la vez que Isabella le dijo que estaba embarazada a Phineas e iba a ser padre.

Era el momento perfecto para ellos. Ninguno quería dejar al otro, pero se las arreglaron para soltarse después de un minuto. Phineas tomo la mano de Isabella, y decidieron volver a sus mesas. Phineas estaba tan alegre y emocionado que ni temblaba ya. Y ella no podía imaginar lo que estaba sintiendo, ella se había imaginado a veces cómo Phineas se lo propondría, pero no tan espectacular como había sucedido. Se necesitan más que palabras para describirlo, aquello que sentían.

* * *

Alrededor de las 1 de la madrugada, recién venidos de la cena. Estaban en su cama. Phineas jugaba y acariciaba el pelo de Isabella feliz y tranquilo. Mientras ella estaba apoyada en el pecho de él.

Ninguno de los dos hablaba. No lo necesitaban. El amor que compartían iba más allá de algo descriptible. El mero hecho de estar juntos era suficiente. En cuanto a ellos, eso era lo que necesitaban.

* * *

 **Aquí esta el emocionante y precioso capítulo seis, puede que hayas notado (si lees la versión en inglés) que he cambiado como se movía Isabella, al principió no me di cuenta del error que hice, pero luego, cuando lo vi, me pareció que quedaba mejor, preguntarle aquello era mejor hacerlo enfrente de ella y no a unos metros por un micrófono. Ha sido un poco cursi el capítulo pero es genial xD. Venga, continua.**


	7. Yo sólo quiero lo mejor para ti

**CAPÍTULO 7 _"YO SÓLO QUIERO LO MEJOR PARA TI"_**

Isabella se dijo a sí misma que no haría esto. Ella se negaba a llamarla incluso. Pero ahora estaba ahí, parada fuera de la casa de su madre por primera vez desde el incidente con su madre de la otra vez, cuando le contó lo de su embarazo.

En la vida, las personas van y vienen, pero la familia siempre estará ahí para ayudarte en lo que sea. O al menos eso debería hacer. Tú debes ser capaz de decirles tu problema y seguro que te ayudarán. Nunca te juzgarán u odiarán por ello. La familia _siempre_ debe permanecer de tu lado. E Isabella pensó que su madre merecía una segunda oportunidad, y merecía saber la noticia actualizada.

Era al día siguiente después de que Phineas le propusiese el matrimonio. Él estaba en el trabajo, Isabella le había insistido en que fuese, era para que simplemente le dejara sola y fuese a ver a Vivian, si seguía igual o había razonado, o por lo menos fingirle y no enfadarse. Isabella tocó el timbre y esperó. Estaba muy nerviosa, pero sentía que tenía que hacerlo.

Vivian García-Shapiro abrió la puerta y se sorprendió mucho al ver a su hija otra vez ahí.

"¡Isa!" exclamó "¿Qué haces aquí?"

"Quería volver a verte." respondió "No hemos hablado desde la ultima vez que vine, y de eso hace ya meses."

Vivian dudó por un momento, y luego abrió la puerta del todo, y dejo pasar a su hija. Isabella entró en el salón y se sentó, su madre se sentó frente a ella.

"Mamá, debes saber que ya no sigo enfada contigo después de lo de la ultima vez" Isabella comenzó, directa al grano.

"Eso no implica lo que dije la otra vez." dijo Vivian.

"Sé que fue algo muy repentino, difícilmente puedo culparte"

Vivian se puso de pie y se sentó al lado de su hija.

"No pensé que lo harías, siempre has sido muy comprensiva." Dijo su madre.

Isabella asintió, tratando de pensar la mejor manera de decírselo a su madre. Al final decidió que tenía que ser ella misma y decirlo como saliese.

"¿Todavía sigues enfadada con Phineas?" pregunto Isabella. Vivian pensó por un momento, no tenía intención de mentir, pero tampoco quería herir a su hija.

"Nunca me he enfadado con él." dijo finalmente. "Me sorprendió mucho y le eché toda la culpa a él. Pero luego cuando pensé en cómo me comporté, razoné en lo que me dijo y me di cuenta de que me había pasado y había exagerado. Y pensé en no llamarte por si seguías enfada conmigo."

"Gracias mamá, pero también he venido por otra razón." explicó Isabella.

"Entonces ¿cuál es la otra razón?" preguntó su madre. Isabella, tomó aire, y levantó su mano para mostrar su anillo.

"Mamá, Phineas y yo nos vamos a casar." dijo, simple y clara. Se preparó para lo peor. Vivian se quedó sin habla por unos instantes, llena de emociones. Por fin consiguió hablar después de un minuto.

"¿Es esto lo que realmente quieres, Isa?" Preguntó su madre. E Isabella asintió con la cabeza.

"Esto es lo que siempre he querido." respondió su hija. No le importaba nada lo que opinase su madre, estaba cien por cien segura de su decisión. Para su ligera sorpresa, Vivian le dio un abrazo.

"Siempre y cuando tú estés feliz, yo también lo estaré."

Isabella sonrió, y empezó llorar un poco.

"Gracias mamá."

* * *

Dos horas después, las chicas Scout fueron a buscar a Isabella, para ir al centro comercial para celebrarlo.

"¿Dónde os casareis?" pregunto Holly. Todas le bombardeaban con preguntas otra vez, apenas le daban tiempo para responder.

"¿Y quién se encargara de la decoración?" preguntó Gretchen.

"¿Y cuanto durará vuestra luna de miel?" pregunto Katie.

"No será dentro de poco, supongo." dijo Adyson, respondiéndole a Katie. "Ellos tendrán que cuidar de unos bebes durante unos meses."

"Esta bien ¿Puedo responderos?" preguntó Isabella, y todas se callaron para que ella pudiera hablar.

"No sé nada aún, pero lo que si se es que Candace esta realizando la planificación. Se lo prometimos hace un tiempo. Pero estamos esperando para hacerlo después de que nazcan los bebés. Porque queremos que estén con nosotros primero. Además no sabemos cuando podremos tener nuestra luna de miel, o el tiempo que vamos a tener para ello, aunque deseamos tener una en un tiempo. Y en cuanto al sitio, tampoco esta decidido del todo, pero hemos decidido que será al aire libre."

"¿Pero será en Danville?" Preguntó Gingerbread, e increíblemente, ésta era la única pregunta a la que respondió segura Isabella.

"La boda sí, la luna de miel no."

"Pues que bien, vamos a comprar, venga que en dos horas cierra el centro comercial." Dijo Gretchen, y las seis chicas siguieron a Isabella a una tienda cualquiera para comenzar.

* * *

Cuándo Phineas vino a recogerla, después del trabajo, condujeron hasta casa y él comenzó a preparar la cena.

"¿Y cómo os habéis divertido en el centro comercial hoy? Preguntó desde la cocina él, Isabella estaba sentada en el sofá, mirándolo desde ahí. Ella había querido ayudarle, pero Phineas insistió en hacerlo todo.

"Sí, hacia mucho tiempo que no nos divertíamos así."

"Qué bien. Me alegro."

"Me preguntaron mucho sobre la boda, querían saber todos los detalles."

"¿Les dijiste que no hemos decidido casi nada aún?"

"Si, y aún así querían decidir todo por nosotros."

Phineas rio, él sabía como eran ellas, siempre tan a la de ayudar a la primera. Eso le vino muy bien en aquellos veranos locos.

"Estoy muy contenta porque mi madre se lo tomó bien al fin." Dijo Isabella sonriente.

"Yo también. Estaba preocupado por si se enfurecía otra vez. Por suerte se ha tranquilizado desde la ultima vez que la vimos juntos."

Phineas salió de la cocina un momento y fue a sentarse junto a Isabella en el sofá.

"¿Cómo _has_ estado hoy? Le preguntó él. Isabella rió.

"Me preguntas eso cada día." Dijo ella en plan broma.

"Sólo quiero estar seguro del todo."

"He estado mejor, me ha aliviado mucho decírselo a mi madre y que le pareciese bien."

"¿Qué hay de…?" se detuvo mientras Phineas colocaba su mano en el estomago de su chica. Y ella puso su mano en encima de la suya.

"Mayormente bien hoy. Ellos han estado más movidos últimamente."

Ninguno de los dos podía explicar lo feliz que se ponían cuando pensaban en eso. Tenían que pensar en positivo y hacerse creer que todo iría bien, incluso con el tercer bebé y todo lo que le sucediese a éste.

"Todo va a ir bien, ya sabes." Dijo Phineas, e Isabella sabía lo que se refería.

"Eso espero. La doctora Hadley dijo que las cosas van mejorando."

A pesar de que nunca lo dijese en voz alta, ni a ella. Phineas estaba atemorizado. Ésta idea le hacía sentirse mal. Así que la desechó de su mente y se centro en el aquí y ahora, cuando estaban juntos.

"¿Y así que mañana irás a decírselo a tus padres?" Le pregunto Isabella.

"Ésta vez tenemos que ir juntos, les encantará verte" respondió. Y era cierto, sus padres adoraban a Isabella. A pesar de que Linda había sido poco menos que entusiasta con el embarazo inesperado de Isabella, aunque eso no cambiaba lo que sentía por la novia de su hijo. No es que ella ya lo supiese, sin embargo, querían decírselo juntos."

"Sí hace un tiempo que no los visito." dijo. "¿No tenías una sopa que continuar?"

"¡Ups!"

Phineas al instante se acordó que había dejado la sopa en el fuego. Le dio un beso rápido a Isabella y rápidamente se fue a la cocina. Isabella rió y lo vio alejarse.

* * *

 **Espero que te haya gustado éste capítulo, a sido un poco complicado de traducir. Este lo he tenido casi intacto. Pues venga continúa que esto se pone muy muy interesante, no digo más. Venga continúa que ahí esta el octavo capítulo.**


	8. Un poco demasiado pronto

CAPÍTULO 8 _"UN POCO DEMASIADO PRONTO"_

 **Tres meses después…**

Phineas e Isabella estaban sentados uno al lado del otro en el sofá del salón de la casa de Candace. Riéndose de una historia que les contaba ella, era sobre ella misma y Stacy, cuando una vez en el centro comercial, Stacy vio un jersey que _debía_ tener, la emoción de la amiga, empujó, sin querer, una estantería de ropa, esto provocó que se le cayese un maniquí encima al dueño de la tienda, que estaba desprevenido en ese momento.

"No hace falta decir que nunca volvimos a entrar a esa tienda." Y terminó Candace. Todo el mundo se rio de nuevo, divirtiéndose todos.

Isabella ya llevaba siete meses de embarazo. _-Y bueno, voy a ponéroslo de esta manera ¿alguna vez habéis visto a una mujer embarazada de 7 meses con 3 bebes en esa panza? Entonces sabéis a lo que me refiero.-_

Después de ir al hospital para varias revisiones más, la doctora Hadley fue capaz de ver y decirles que los dos primeros bebés estaban perfectos, y que el tercero estaba mucho mejor, aunque todavía tendría defectos al nacer, incluso si todo siguiese yendo bien. Isabella estaba igual, seguía con nauseas y dolores de cabeza ocasionales, eso si, mas frecuentes ahora que ya estaba mas cerca de la fecha, pero todo era esperable. Con todo eso, podían decir seguro que todo iría bien.

Esa información les dio a los casi padres, buenas esperanzas de nuevo. Después de estar preocupados por tanto tiempo, gracias a las buenas nuevas.

"Bien." dijo Candace, a punto de comenzar otra historia. "¿Recuerdas aquella vez en la que Ferb trató de subir al árbol del jardín, y…?"

En esa mención al chico del pelo verde, Isabella recordó lo de hacía unos meses, cuando le dijeron a la familia Flynn-Fletcher, lo de su compromiso con Phineas.

 **Flashback**

A diferencia de la otra vez, Phineas e Isabella iban juntos. Phineas sabía que su familia amaba a Isabella cada vez que ella iba, y no había ido a verlos hacía tiempo. Ya había pasado más de un mes desde que le contaron la otra gran noticia, y por eso estaban deseando volver a verlos, y al mismo tiempo, un poco nerviosos sobre lo que le iban a decir. Por otra parte, la familia de Phineas siempre había sido más comprensiva que la de ella.

Es curioso cómo algunas personas nunca se dan cuenta que llevas un anillo hasta que lo mencionas ¿verdad? Es decir, puedes estar cerca de alguien durante horas, pero hasta que no se lo dices, ni lo nota. Eso fue más o menos como lo que le sucedió a la familia de Phineas. Bueno, aunque Isabella juraba que Ferb se había dado cuenta antes, pero si lo hizo, no dijo nada, probablemente para no arruinar la sorpresa.

Pero si os preguntáis por qué tardaron tanto en decírselo, fue porque la familia se merecía una pequeña charla familiar.

"Y justo ayer vendimos una mesa de 1917." decía Linda. "La compramos por cuarenta y cinco euros de segunda mano ¡y la vendimos por mil setecientos euros! ¿Puedes creértelo?"

"Claro mamá, que bien, me alegro." Dijo Phineas, queriendo no parecer grosero, pero estaba esperando el momento para decírselo. Estaba a punto de soltar la bomba, pero de nuevo, su madre comenzó a hablar.

"Y la semana pasada, estaba en el centro comercial, cuando de repente veo una nueva tienda de antigüedades que…"

Luego continuó con una larga y aburrida historia sobre unos pendientes antiquísimos. Mientras ella hablaba, Isabella miraba a Phineas, diciéndole lo obvio. Asintió él con la cabeza, pero su madre seguía con esa historia tan interesante. Ferb vio esos gestos y les pestañeó entendiendo lo que querían hacer. Miro a los ojos de su madre y susurró _"Ya me encargo de ella"._

"Mamá, estoy seguro de que a Phineas e Isabella les encantaría continuar con la historia de esos pendientes." Ferb interrumpió a Linda, cuando ella se paro un momento para respirar "Pero estoy seguro de que ellos han venido aquí por otra razón, que no es sólo para hablar ¿a que sí?"

"¡Ups! Lo siento, se que no habéis venido aquí para hablar de antigüedades." dijo ella, sentándose en el sofá frente a ellos. "Habéis venido para decirnos algo ¿no?"

Phineas tomó aire, nervioso, y miro brevemente a Isabella. Ella le sonrió para animarle, y le cogió de la mano, apretándosela suavemente. Sonrió y se giró para ver a Linda.

"Sí, en realidad, hay algo que os tenemos que decir. Supongo que no pensáis que puede haber noticia más grande que la de la otra vez."

Ni Linda, ni Lawrence, sabían a lo que se refería. Pero Ferb si, lo había visto hacía tiempo, y había tratado de mantenerse normal y no sonreír, hasta que lo dijesen. Aunque ya se olía lo que iban a decir Phineas e Isabella.

"Bueno." dijo Phineas "Pensamos que ya era hora, y al final sí."

Phineas levantó su mano, e Isabella también, levantando la mano mostrando sus dedos corazón. Y finalmente Linda y Lawrence lograron verlo, y a todos se les iluminó la cara con una sonrisa.

"¡Enhorabuena!" exclamó Linda, saltando y yendo a darles un abrazo. Y ésta vez, su excitación y felicidad era original. Lawrence les dio un abrazo fuerte a cada uno, Y Ferb le dio unas palmadas en la espalda a su hermano, y le dio un abrazo a Isabella.

 _ **Fin del flashback**_

Isabella dejo de pensar en eso cuando Candace dejó de hablar. Ella no le estaba prestando mucha atención a lo que decía, pero si se acordaba más o menos.

"¿Y os mudaréis dentro de poco?" preguntó Candace.

"No tenemos lugar ni casa elegida aún, pero hemos estado mirando varias." Respondió Phineas. La conversación continuó con ello durante un rato. Mientras hablaban, Isabella se excusó para ir al baño, sintiendo una presión familiar en su estomago. Ya en el baño, se apoyó en el lavamanos, y respiraba profundamente mientras tenía dolores agudos en su estomago.

"Vamos Isabella." se murmuró a si misma "Tú puedes controlar esto, ya has pasado por esto antes, desaparecerá en un par de meses, solamente respira."

Cerró los ojos y respiro profundamente de nuevo mientras tenía otro dolor. Se obligó a sí misma a callar, no quería montar un escandalo por una pequeñez. Phineas cada vez que veía eso se preocupaba sobre lo que le pasaba a ella, pero se limitaba siempre a esperar. Por suerte, llegó en dos minutos, los dolores se detienen y ya abre los ojos Isabella. Siempre espera a estar del todo bien antes de salir. Una vez ya segura salió del bañó y se dirigió al sofá de nuevo.

Phineas levantó la vista y le sonrió, antes de volver con la conversación de Candace. Isabella estaba a punto de sentarse en el sofá, cuando de repente siente una nueva presión sobre su estomago, no era dolorosa, pero si incomoda. Lo sintió de nuevo, sólo que más dura, y entonces sucedió.

"¡Ah!" gritó ella, y colocó su mano en su panza. Phineas y Candace se giraron a verla, e inmediatamente se dieron cuenta de que no estaba bien. La respiración de Isabella era cada vez más intensa y cerró los ojos del dolor.

"¡¿Isabella!?" Le dijo Phineas. Ella abrió los ojos para ver si se podía levantarse y sentar en el sofá con él. Tuvo el tiempo y las fuerzas justas y necesarias par a intentar levantarse hacía Phineas, pero se volvió a caer. Él se arrodilló a verla y vio horrorizado como ella comenzaba a temblar un montón, su respiración era profundísima y desigual. Phineas vio que estaba húmedo el pantalón de ella, miró, y se dio cuenta de que había un pequeño charco rojo debajo de ella.

"¡Isabella!" gritó él. Cogió con cuidado su mano, y colocó su cabeza en el regazo de ella. Ni siquiera se dio cuenta de cuando Candace llegó allí, y se arrodilló al lado de su amiga, y a continuación evaluó la situación.

"Phineas." susurró, aún temblorosa. Phineas observó a Candace poner sus dedos en un lado del cuello de Isabella, seguramente, para comprobar su pulso, y la otra mano sobre el estomagó de ella, justo encima de la cintura. Phineas no tenía ni idea de que estaba haciendo su hermana, pero estaba seguro de que Candace sabía más que él, aunque fuese abogada, mientras se le observaba como contaba en voz baja para ella misma. De repente su cara se puso en estado de shock y quito sus manos. Aunque casi al instante su cara se pone seria, pero vuelve a poner sus manos donde estaban y hacer aquello.

"¡Candace! ¿¡Qué está pasando!?" Phineas le pidió desesperadamente. Candace lo miró antes de continuar con su trabajo.

"Ella esta apunto." Dijo.

"¡¿Qué?! ¡Eso es imposible! ¡Sólo han pasado siete meses!"

"Se que te puede parecer imposible, pero no lo es, y ahora mismo esta sucediendo, y nada va bien." Le dijo ella. "Pero has de mantenerla con la cabeza levantada y no dejar que se duerma. ¡JEREMY!"

Le grito lo más fuerte que pudo, y se giro, para ver que su esposo ya estaba llamando al SAMUR. _–Servicio de Atención Médica Urgente, de España-_

"¡Ya estoy en ello cielo!" le respondió asustadísimo. Él estaba a unos metros, mientras hablaba con el 112. Amanda estaba de pie, cogida del pantalón de Jeremy, estaba asustada, no entendía lo que pasaba, pero si entendía que no debía molestar en esos momentos.

Phineas se aferró a la mano de Isabella y movió su cabeza ligeramente hacía arriba. Las respiraciones de Isabella eran cada vez más débiles y menos frecuentes, su cara estaba llena de dolor. Y la agitación no paraba, ella gemía suavemente.

"Estarás bien Isabella." Phineas le susurró a ella, soltándole la mano y acariciando la frente de ella. "Vas a estar bien, tranquila. Estoy aquí cariño, se que estas bien. No te preocupes."

Siguió susurrándole ánimos a ella, mientras todo el tiempo intentaba mantener la calma, mientras en el interior estaba volviéndose cómo loco. Candace continuaba con lo que estaba haciendo, y luego se detuvo. Después de haber hecho todo lo posible.

"No hay nada más que pueda hacer ya." Dijo, con las manos ensangrentadas. "Ha de ir a un hospital ya. Pero no la muevas, no es seguro.

"La ambulancia estará aquí en diez minutos." Avisó Jeremy. La ambulancia tardaba tanto porque vivían lejos de todo; el hospital más cercano estaba lejos. No había nada que pudiesen hacer, más que esperar.

Phineas no escuchaba a su hermana. Sólo se centraba en Isabella, que yacía delante de él en el suelo, temblando y con dolor, no había nada que hacer allí para ella. Él seguía susurrándole cosas para intentar calmarla un poco. No había más sangre en el suelo gracias a Candace, pero aún había un gran charco de agua con sangre debajo de ella. Y apenas tenía los ojos abiertos, y su respiración apenas se podía oír.

* * *

Los siguientes diez minutos fueron pura tortura y agonía. Isabella acostada ahí, encima de ese charco de agua y sangre, casi sin respirar más. Ya había dejado de temblar unos minutos antes, posiblemente porque estaba demasiado cansada para hacer nada más que encontrarse como estaba. Pero no se quedó dormida. A menudo pensaba que lo más fácil era sucumbir ante la oscuridad que le amenazaba, pero entonces oía la voz de Phineas en la penumbra, y así, lograba mantenerse consciente. No podía sentir nada más que el dolor, y apenas podía escuchar nada tampoco, a excepción de la voz de él, más parecía que se su vida pendía de un hilo, gracias a las palabras de Phineas.

Finalmente, después de diez minutos que parecieron eternos para los que estaban en esa casa, se podía comenzar a oír unas sirenas acercarse. Candace brevemente comprobó por última vez a Isabella y rápidamente salió corriendo hacía la puerta para abrirla ya así entrarán los paramédicos. La ambulancia aparcó fuera de la casa y de ella salieron corriendo cuatro paramédicos, dos hombres y dos mujeres, y entraron en la casa, ya que habían sido ya informados de la situación. Candace a toda mecha les explicó el estado de Isabella a ellos a medida que llevaban una camilla hacía adentro de la casa. Phineas se negó a soltar de la mano a Isabella mientras la levantaban con cuidado a la camilla. Ella gritó de dolor cuando la movieron, pero no mostró signos de movimiento. Phineas se quedó junto a ella mientras la sacaban de la casa hacía la ambulancia.

"Me temo que vas a tener que hacerte a un lado hijo." Le dijo el paramédico principal a Phineas. Pero la mirada del prometido mostraba completo rechazo a ello.

"No quiero discutirlo." gruñó "Ella es mi prometida, y voy con ella."

El paramédico sabía que no había tiempo para discutir aquello, por lo que le dejo subirse a la ambulancia. Por lo que el paramédico ayudo a sus compañeros a levantar la camilla con cuidado, y la metieron dentro de la ambulancia. Phineas, ya dentro, se arrodilló junto a ella, no habiendo soltado su mano en todo momento.

"¡Te veré en hospital!" Le dijo Candace a su hermano, y a continuación se metió en su coche y espero para poder seguir a la ambulancia. Los paramédicos restantes se metieron en la ambulancia también, y cerraron las puertas. En cuestión de segundos la ambulancia iba a toda pastilla dirigiéndose al hospital.

Ahora todo estaba en las manos del destino.

* * *

 **No se para que lees esto, venga lee el siguiente, precioso como va todo ¿A que sí? A ver como me vengas con un "A todo gas" u "Onda vital"… Se usa así aquí así que no me vengas burlándote. A penas leíste 'vosotros' en el texto sabías lo que te esperaba. Es que me lo veo venir, aunque lo avise.**


	9. Nunca dejes de estar a su lado

CAPÍTULO 9 _"NUNCAS DEJES DE ESTAR A SU LADO"_

El trayecto hasta el hospital no fue para nada fácil. Cada vez que la ambulancia pasaba por cualquier bache pequeño del camino causaba que la camilla se moviese, y esto hacía que Isabella gritase de dolor. Phineas seguía arrodillado a su lado, mientras hacía lo posible para no molestar a los paramédicos, pero lo suficientemente cerca para no soltarle de la mano. Observaba con detenimiento lo que pasaba, sintiéndose absolutamente mal, pero tratándose de mantenerse fuerte para seguir con Isabella. Luego vio como un paramédico sacaba una aguja de un pequeño armario de ahí dentro, y le inyectaba un líquido claro en el brazo de Isabella. Eso al pobre chaval le hacía temblar, mientras la ambulancia volvía a tambalearse. Un aparato que estaba pegado a la pared, que tenía varias pantallas, por lo que parecía un ordenador, de lo poco que pudo suponer Phineas, estaba unido al brazo de Isabella. Los números y líneas se encendieron en las pantallas, y los paramédicos muy perturbados por lo que les estaban mostrando los monitores. Y a Isabella no se le veía demasiado bien, aunque siguiese consciente, pero sus ojos estaban cerrados y su respiración inaudible.

"Vas a tener que retroceder y darnos espacio para trabajar muchacho." Dijo el paramédico principal a Phineas. Esta vez después de un segundo, poco a poco soltó la mano de Isabella y retrocedió. Sin embargo, en el mismo instante en el que hizo esto, el ordenador empezó a pitar y sonar violentamente. No hace falta decir que eso significaba que algo iba muy mal, porque los paramédicos comenzaron a trabajar aún más rápidos, pero Isabella comenzó a temblar una vez más, y pequeños sonidos escapaban de los labios de ella. Phineas no era capaz de mantenerse así por más tiempo, y rápidamente se aproximó y le tomó de la mano.

El efecto fue instantáneo. El aparato dejo de pitar e Isabella se tranquilizó. Los paramédicos miraron asombrados a Phineas brevemente. Quien rio un poco y dijo.

"Es lo que tiene el amor."

"Oh, pues sólo asegúrate de no soltarla mientras hagamos nuestro trabajo." Dijo un paramédico que volvió a su trabajo al momento.

Durante el resto del viaje los especialistas trabajaron alrededor de Phineas. Porque sabía que no debían separarlos. Era obvio que el estado de Isabella era casi inconsciente, ella estaba sólo para la presencia de Phineas y así mantenerse con vida. Si el no estaba ahí, para ella significaba pánico y eso le hacía estar en peligro.

Aunque el viaje sólo duro diez minutos, para Phineas pasaron como si hubiesen sido años. Cada segundo que pasaba, era agonizante y lento, mientras iban hacía el hospital, donde Isabella recibiría los cuidados apropiados. Cuando al fin llegaron, las puertas traseras de la ambulancia se abrieron y los paramédicos levantaron la camilla. Esta vez, cuando cayó al suelo, Isabella no reaccionó, cosa que no era para nada buena. Phineas corría junto a ella mientras iban a la sala de emergencias. La enfermera de la recepción los vio y corrió a abrirles la puerta para dejarles pasar. Phineas estaba a punto de seguir cuando una de las enfermeras le detuvo.

"Lo siento mucho pero no podrás acceder a esta habitación mientras le operan." dijo.

"¿¡Operando?!" dijo Phineas en estado de shock.

"Esos bebés llegaran ahora, sólo tenemos que operarle rápidamente y así salvamos a los tres."

Y así Phineas observó desesperado como las puertas se cerraban, quitándole razones para vivir. Incapaz de aguantar más, se dejo caer y empezó a llorar.

* * *

Cinco horas. Ese es el tiempo que esperó Phineas.

Candace apareció poco después de que la ambulancia llegara al centro médico. Ella entró en la sala de espera y vio a su hermano llorar de rodillas en el suelo, llorando en silencio para sí mismo. Candace no lo veía llorar tanto desde hacía muchos años. Cosa que hizo sentirle una sensación de hermana sobreprotectora, se acercó a él y le ayudó a levantarse para sentarse en una silla, y luego se sentó junto al él. Él se apoyó en el hombro de su hermana y continuó llorando.

Candace cogió su móvil y llamó para que vinieran sus padres y la madre de Isabella. En más o menos un cuarto de hora apareció Vivian. Candace le explicó la situación, ya que Phineas seguía incapaz de hablar. Unos pocos minutos después llegó el resto, Linda, Lawrence y Ferb. Todos ellos trataron de consolar a Phineas, pero nada le hizo sentir mejor. Las enfermares no podían decirle nada, por lo que el chico se vio obligado a esperar todo lo que hiciese falta.

A ratos, Phineas caminaba en círculos por la gran habitación, caminaba de arriba a abajo media docena de veces, se sentaba durante unos segundos, se levantaba a pasear de nuevo, miraba el reloj de la sala para ver el tiempo pasar. Candace trató de convencerlo de venir a la cafetería durante unos minutos para hacerle comer algo, pero se negaba a salir de esa sala. Fue capaz de hablar, pero sólo con Ferb, tuvieron una conversación bastante larga, pero no le ayudó a levantar su ánimo en lo más mínimo. Ferb sabía que su hermano no iba a estar bien hasta que oyese a Isabella decir que estaba bien. Pero no tenia ni idea de si volvería a escuchar esas palabras. No sabía absolutamente nada de lo que sucedería a continuación.

Se dio por vencido cuando Candace le dijo que le estaba poniendo nerviosa. Él suspiró y se sentó. Sabiendo que era lo mejor que podía hacer, todos hicieron silencio después de eso.

Phineas no podía explicar como se sentía. Intento hablar con Ferb, pero no tenía palabras para describir. Aún así lo intento. Era como si le hubieran arrancado directamente su vida, y frustrado por no poder hacer nada al respecto. No, era más como si su vida se fuese yendo de él. Era incapaz de hacer algo más que vigilar, esperar, y tener fe en recuperarla. Porque si no volvía, perdería casi todas las razones para seguir viviendo.

Todos sus pensamientos eran de Isabella, pero entonces se le vino otra cosa a la mente. Más específicamente, tres. Con todos lo médicos haciendo su trabajo, alguien tenía que hacerlo. Sólo que no sabía quien.

 _¿A quién eliges?_

Éste pensamiento estalló en su mente. Si tuviese que elegir ¿Les diría que salvasen a Isabella aunque significase perder a esas tres vidas que llevaba encima? ¿O salvarlos y no volver a verla? La elección parecía muy obvia, pero sin embargo, era incapaz de escoger. Esto le hizo a casi volver a llorar, pero se dijo que debía mantener la calma. Llorando no conseguiría nada, y lo único que haría sería preocupar más a los demás. Después de pensar en esto durante un largo rato, sentía la necesidad de moverse, por lo que se puso de pie y comenzó a caminar en la sala de nuevo. Su hermana suspiró, pero no dijo nada y continuaron esperando.

* * *

Finalmente, después de lo que parecía una eternidad, un médico entra en la sala de espera. Phineas se había sentado unos minutos antes, y ahora lo único que hacía era mirar a la pared. Él apenas notó la presencia de aquél hombre que estaba ahí de pie, hasta que habló.

"¿Phineas Flynn?" dijo el doctor. El joven al instante, se puso de pie y se acercó al medico.

"¿Isabella está bien?" preguntó al instante. Y el funcionario le sonrió tristemente.

"La señora Garcia-Shapiro esta bien." Respondió. Phineas dejó escapar la respiración que retenía desde que le preguntó. Pero el médico no había terminado de hablar todavía.

"Hay más." dijo "Pero ella prefiere decírtelo a ti mismo. Ha estado preguntando por ti."

El medicó se giró y salió por la puerta, indicándole a Phineas a dónde debía ir. Siguió sus emociones caminando salvaje, cada persona que se movía para dejarlo pasar se giraba para mirarlo. Alegría, alivio, ansiedad, confusión, eso es todo lo que le había dicho el médico. Estas emociones, y muchas más llenaban su cabeza, hasta que el médico se detuvo frente a una puerta. Quien se la abrió, y luego se alejó. Phineas respiró profundamente, giro el tirador, abrió la puerta y entró.

La habitación estaba a oscuras, sólo la iluminaba una lámpara con una tenue luz ubicada una esquina izquierda, esa era toda la luz. Había una ventana grande al otro lado de la habitación, con las persianas cerradas. Y luego había una cama en el lado derecho de la habitación, con dos cunas pequeñas a su lado. En la cama, Isabella.

Incluso con la poca luz de la habitación, Phineas podía observar como Isabella estaba muy pálida. Tenía los ojos cerrados, pero el chico se daba cuenta de que ella estaba despierta. Ahora Isabella llevaba un camisón blanco, y estaba cubierta por una manta. Había un tubo de respiración en la nariz, y una vía intravenosa en el lado izquierdo de Isabella, conectada a una maquina muy similar a la de la ambulancia. A medida que se acercaba más, Phineas dejaba caer lágrimas que teñían sus mejillas. Ella abrió los ojos cuando oyó un crujido del suelo.

"Hola Phineas." Dijo en voz baja y muy débil. Ella le ofreció una pequeña sonrisa, pero se desvaneció al instante. Mientras se le acercaba él, quien miraba las dos cunas, y vio como había dos recién nacidos en cada cuna. Su aliento atrapó su garganta. Cada bebé conectado a la misma maquina de Isabella, con tubos de respiración y vías intravenosas. Aquellas dos criaturitas estaban profundamente dormidas. Phineas notó algo, y tuvo casi miedo de decirlo.

"Había tres…" susurró, Isabella lo oyó, y para ella era muy difícil de superar y le dolía hablar de ello. Ella cerró los ojos cuando Phineas le miró, vio las lágrimas en sus mejillas de nuevo. Se acercó a un lado de la cama, y se sentó junto a ella, tomándola de la mano, y acariciándole suavemente. Isabella comenzó a sollozar.

"Hey, todo va bien." Calmó, se inclinó, y suavemente, le dio un beso en la frente. "Todo está bien."

"No, no va bien." Dijo con voz temblorosa después de que dejara de llorar. "Los médicos me contaron lo que pasó. El bebé con los problemas de nacimiento… él… me estaba matando. Los médicos intentaron hacer todo lo posible por salvarlo, pero… no pudieron… no pudieron salvarlo. Los otros dos sobrevivieron, pero el tercero no lo hizo…"

Isabella dejó de hablar y se puso a llorar de nuevo. Phineas sabía que debía mantenerse fuerte para ella, así que se calmó mientras hablaba.

"Yo se que él no lo hizo, pero eso no es en lo que debemos concentrarnos ahora" Le dijo suavemente. "Estos dos han llegado, y necesitan cuidar de ellos. Lo hecho, hecho está. Lo hiciste, y así sucedió. Esto es lo más importante ahora."

Tardó más esta vez, pero Isabella logró dejar de llorar y abrió los ojos, su mirada errante a los dos bebés que yacían en las cunas próximas a ella.

"Lo sé" logró decir, con voz inestable. "Lo sé, tienes razón."

Una sonrisa apareció en la cara de Isabella. Fue pequeña, pero era algo.

* * *

 **Llorad como yo lo he hecho.** **Lee la nota final en el siguiente capitulo.**

 **No he tocado casi nada de lo original, es demasiado bonito este capitulo joder.**


	10. Mi peor pesadilla

**CAPÍTULO 10** _ **"MI PEOR PESADILLA"**_

Isabella no recordaba mucho lo que le había pasado entre caer desmayada al suelo en la casa de Candace, y luego despertar en el hospital. Lo que si recordaba, no era muy agradable. Recordaba un claro dolor fuerte. Recordaba caer al suelo y ser levantada por Phineas. Después de eso, puro dolor, pero había otra cosa que recordaba, su voz, rompiendo la oscuridad. Recordaba siendo movida hacía algún sitio. Todo lo que sabía era que el dolor crecía. Pero que Phineas seguía ahí con ella, impidiéndole que se desmayase.

Entonces, de repente, siente que él se va, y ella entra en pánico. Isabella entonces asume la oscuridad. Pero de repente, Phineas está de vuelta, y vuelve a sentirse bien. Mientras él seguía aferrada a ella, Isabella encontraba una razón para no sucumbir. Y en la siguiente vez que la suelta, entra casi en pánico de nuevo. Pero entonces recuerda otra razón. Para seguir viviendo y que no se la llevase la oscuridad. Bueno, tres razones. Y gracias a ellos vivía, pero luego de eso no se acordaba de nada más.

Con el paso del tiempo, los recuerdos volvían a ella. Pero no todos, sólo algunos. Ella tuvo tres pequeñas vida en su interior, y sólo ella era responsable de esos bebés. Y si se dejaba invadir por la oscuridad, no tendrían a nadie quien cuidara de ellos.

Ese dolor nunca se fue. De hecho, crecía. Pasaba de un agudo latido constante, a un dolor desgarrador que se extendía por todo su cuerpo. Isabella habría gritado si hubiese podido. Y no sabía el porqué ella seguía sintiendo ese dolor. ¿Podría estar bajo algún sedante, quizá? Pero ella lo sentía, y entonces comenzaba a oír voces a través de la oscuridad. Pero ninguna era la de Phineas, pero ella escuchaba otras de todos modos. Estaba segura de que eran de médicos, por las palabras y el cómo hablaban. Ella escuchaba palabras, sin saber en su mayoría lo que significaban, pero había una que había dos que sonaban fuertes y claras en su mente y que se negaban a salir.

 _No responde._

Esto le llevaba al borde del pánico una vez más. Sabía que no podían referirse a ella, porque era obvio que si les escuchaba, Isabella estaba consciente. Por lo que solamente podían referirse a una cosa, o tres cosas. Esas palabras continuaban resonando en su mente, no importaba lo que ella tratase de olvidarlas. La llenaban de terror, sentía que se le adelantaban y…

Isabella se despertó con un grito que hizo. Estaba oscuro, y estaba muy caliente, y no pudo respirar hasta que no supo donde se encontraba.

Había estado soñando de nuevo. Supo eso porque sus ojos se ajustaron, vio que estaba en su cama de hospital con Phineas, y él justo a su lado. Mientras intentaba olvidar su sueño, se acordó de todo, y entonces siente la mano fresca de Phineas acariciándole suavemente en su frente.

"Sssshhh…" susurró. "Todo esta bien, sólo estabas soñando."

Pero de eso se trataba. A pesar de que era un sueño, eso había sucedido realmente. Y eso era lo aterrador.

Isabella olvidó eso, y se dejó relajar para volver a dormir una vez más con la voz de su prometido. Esta vez, cuando ella soñaba, soñaba con unas cuantas noches antes, apenas unas horas antes de despertarse en hospital.

 _ **Flashback / El sueño de Isabella**_

La primera fue Vivian, quien entró. Llamó suavemente a la puerta y entró cuando Phineas le dijo que si podía pasar. Entró y cuando vio a su hija en esa cama de hospital, y se casi se abruma por la tristeza, pero se dio cuenta de que su hija estaba bien, da unos pasos, y ve a aquellos dos bebés en sus cunas, y siente una oleada de alegría inmensa. Se parecían mucho; los dos tenían el pelo rojo muy oscuro y se veían tranquilos durmiendo. Pero se dio cuenta de que no había ningún tercer bebé, y supuso lo que había ocurrido. Se sentía triste por su hija, y al mismo tiempo contenta porque todo había salido bien. Estuvieron hablando durante un rato, pero Vivian tenía una pregunta.

"¿Has decidido ya que nombres ponerles? Preguntó ella. Phineas e Isabella se miraron y sonrieron.

"El nombre de la chica es Maya Francis Flynn García-Shapiro" dijo "y el del chico es Daniel Vivian Flynn García-Shapiro."

 _ **-(Francis de Ferb por petición de los que seguían el fanfic, y Vivian por encargo. Luego cuento la historia de la autora y el porque yo, el que lo adapto y traduzco, pongo el segundo apellido)-**_

Vivian sintió que las lágrimas llenaban sus ojos. Después de lo que había dicho y hecho, le perdonó por completo. Lo suficiente como para dar a uno de sus hijos su nombre y también la emoción que le dio escuchar García-Shapiro en sus nietos. Ella le habría abrazado, pero no pudo ya que Isabella estaba tumbada en la cama.

* * *

La siguiente persona en entrar fue Candace. Ya tenía una idea clara de lo que estaba ocurriendo, por lo que ella no les obligó a decir nada, sabía que era algo doloroso. Y se sentía mal por esa perdida, casi se culpaba a sí misma por no haber sido capaz de hacer más. Pero sabía que ellos no le iban a culpar de nada ni por un segundo, así que se centró en animarlos.

"Me alegro de que estés mejor ahora." Dijo Candace a Isabella. Se sentó en un extremo de la cama ya que estuvo hablando mucho con ellos.

"Y yo encantada porque ellos este mejor." Dijo la chica de pelo oscuro, mirando a los gemelos, que ahora estaban despiertos, ya no necesitaban tubos de respiración. Todavía estaban conectados a la máquina, pero eso era para asegurarse.

"Bueno, si me necesitas para lo que sea, siempre estoy disponible." Se ofreció Candace. Le encantaría ayudarles tanto como fuese posible, y ella ya tenía un poco de experiencia. Después de tener a su propia hija, y siendo la hermana mayor. Estaba acostumbrada a hacerse cargo de la situación. Por supuesto, tenía también experiencia de cuando ella era una adolescente.

"Gracias hermanita." Phineas le dio las gracias.

"En cualquier momento hermanito."

 _ **Fin del Flashback / Sueño de Isabella**_

Phineas sonrió cuando oyó a Isabella suspirar en su sueño, sonando mucho más tranquila que antes de despertarse. Se imaginó lo que estaba soñando ella. Ella le había contado al respecto, y cómo había estado durante su primera noche en el hospital. Phineas odiaba verla así asustada. Miedo de lo que podría haber pasado, y lo que pasó. Pero no podía culparla de nada. Lo que había estado pasando era tan aterrador para él también.

No queriendo dejar que estos pensamientos le molestasen más, se sentó en la cama y sintió como se arrimaba Isabella a él mientras dormía, y volvió a sonreír. Él cerró los ojos, pensando en lo mucho que iba a amar la sorpresa de Phineas cuando volviesen a casa.

* * *

 **NO HAY FIN** **; ESTA SIN ACABAR POR PARTE DE LA AUTORA**

 **POR FAVOR,** **INSISTO EN QUE LEAS EN LA SIGUIENTE PÁGINA** **EXPLICO LO SUCEDIDO A LA AUORA Y EXPLICACIONES MIAS.**

 **Gracias**


	11. LEE Explicaciones ESTO NO ES UN CAPITULO

**EXPLICACIONES (LEER SI HAS TERMINADO DE LEER TODOS LOS CAPÍTULOS)**

 **Os voy a explicar toda la historia de la autora**

 **1º) Veréis la elección de los nombre es suya, ella quería utilizar personajes como segundo nombre, y de primer nombre, los que fuesen sentimentales para ella. Así pues, Daniel es el nombre de su marido, y lo de Maya fue porque así se llamaba una amiga de su infancia que falleció cuando ellas tenían nueve años. Y quería honrarle en su memoria, cuando pensaba el nombre de la chica, a la autora se le vino a la cabeza de inmediato. Así fue su elección de nombres**

 **2º) En el siguiente capitulo habla de que se quedó embarazada con 18 años de edad con Daniel, y están felices por ésta noticia**

 **3º) (Marzo de 2016) Después de 4 años sin actualizar nada, ella explica que ahora esta felizmente casada (creo) con Daniel, y esta vez si es otro bombazo, esta de nuevo embarazada, ahora ya con 22 años y viviendo en una casa con Daniel. Su hija ya tiene casi cuatro años de edad, los cumplirá en agosto, llamada Antonia (Marzo en el que lo escribo, en agosto los cumple). Ahora ella trabaja de editora en un periódico local y Daniel esta en su primer año estudiando abogacía.**

 **Espero que sigan así de felices y si puede continuar este fanfic hermoso, que quiero saber la sorpresa de Phineas a Isabella que tienen en casa.**

 **Ahora si MIS explicaciones**

 **Opinión mía: me ha encantado, es precioso, en casi todo, el último capítulo publicado la mitad hacía abajo se podría haber hecho más emocionante, me encantaría continuarlo, pero no soy buen escritor :'(**

 **Bueno ya esta acabado, o eso creo, quien sabe. No promete nada la autora, pero intentará acabarlo.**

 **Bueno otra vez, ya sé que no es una traducción de todo, he cambiado cosas, pero que no afectan en nada a la historia, es adaptarlo y localizado a España, en sí, me parecía mejor así. Lo he localizado a como es en España, acento Hadley, cambiar el 911 por el 112, lo de entrar a las habitaciones (aquí puedes entrar siempre que los padres lo permitan, cualquier persona). Y os** **explico lo de los segundos apellidos,** **también como aquí poner segundo apellido es lo normal, todos lo hacen salvo extranjeros donde en su país no se use. Espero que os haya gustado, no soy traductor profesional para nada, solo leí el fanfic y de la emoción que me dio y lo bueno que era, me dije que debía traducirlo. El día 22 de marzo de 2016 lo acabé (sin corregir errores) y lo empecé, según Word, el 25 de febrero de 2016, y me ha llevado 3000 minutos aproximadamente hacerlo. No se si traduciré más, si leo otro fanfic de lo que me gusta por ahí. En verano tengo mucho tiempo libre y ya veré. Y día 2 de abril lo he corregido, espero que no haya más errores.**

 **Creo que la sorpresa de Phineas es la nueva casa, aunque me parecería raro que no le hubiese preguntado, puede que hubiese cosas que no le gustasen, si actualiza pienso borrar todo lo de localización hacía abajo. Y espero que Skyrocket727 me diga si le parece bien. Me ha costado, supongo que quedará mal si me lo hace borrar con todo el esfuerzo con el que he hecho esto.**


End file.
